


Naughty Emblem

by Dungeon



Category: Fire Emblem: Rekka no Ken | Fire Emblem: Blazing Sword
Genre: Comedy, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-12
Updated: 2019-12-26
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:35:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 24,330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21769243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dungeon/pseuds/Dungeon
Summary: The Tactician (who is named Sundel) finds himself in a series of sexual encounters with the female members of Lyndis' Legion.
Relationships: Tactician (Fire Emblem)/Everyone
Comments: 1
Kudos: 32





	1. Lyn

Timeframe (The night after the prologue and before chapter 1)

Sundel took another swig of the Sacaen ale they had served him at the bar and he tried his best not to grimace. Most of his life the young tactician had believed that Sacae was a land filled with barbarians and plains folk. It was no place for a finely educated scholar from Etruria. And yet here he was sitting in a rather well populated city, drinking alcohol at a tavern like he had done in cities all across Elibe. Still, the stuff they served here tasted quite vile, he supposed Sacaens valued strong flavor and alcoholic content over the more subtle fruity flavors from his home nation. It wasn’t long before his head started to buzz from the drink and Sundel sighed, this is what he needed right now. 

The thin man ran his hand through his blue-silver hair as he tried to avoid thinking about how he ended up so far from home, the drink didn’t seem to be a strong enough barrier. Still he ordered another drink with what little money he had left in hopes it would help. Sundelphon was not always a vagabond scraping by through the charity of others. He had attended the finest halls of study in Etruria, the bastion of culture and intelligence in all of Elibe. He studied tactical theory, the history of all known wars going as far back as the Scouring, and proper military discipline. Sure, he had never actually held a weapon but he understood how to provide them to troops and where to direct them on the battlefield. He was actually quite a good student or so he remembered through his alcoholic stupor. But what had caused him to fall from graces? 

Oh, that’s right he remembered now, there were two big reasons, and they both belonged to one of his classmates, Cecilia. Sundel sighed as he remembered them bouncing freely on her chest as she giggled at his silly jokes or when she mounted her horse. 

“Such wonderful boobies,” he sighed wistfully to himself after he took another ship. He rested his chin on his propped-up hand on the bar and let his eyes drift up as he remembered the first time he ‘accidentally’ bumped into her. Such sweet and soft pillow-like breasts were the most wonderful thing he had ever touched. He had worked so hard and spent so much time planning for chances to touch them again. Making sure he was in the same classes as her, keeping up with her advanced studies, joining the same equestrian clubs. It had worked out too, he had been able to find himself in situations where his hands just happened to fall on her chest quite a few times. Too many times it seemed.

Sundel’s face burned as he remembered Cecilia. She had been so nice to him and understanding and Sundel always had something funny to say after he was done. But Cecilia was no fool and eventually he had pushed his good will too far. Eventually she called him out on it and accused him of stalking and molesting her. Sundel wanted to ask her out but she was such a high noble lady while he was simply a commoner who had gotten lucky on the entrance exam, he had no real chance with her. But that was an excuse that let him fall into perversion.

The tactician grumbled as he laid his head on the bar and covered himself with his arms. He had been expelled for his actions and his record was forever ruined. Lady Cecilia had a future in Etruria and was becoming quite famous, the stalker who had groped her several times was also well known. He had no choice, no other institution would take him so Sundel had been forced to leave his homeland and go east in the hopes of finding a clean slate. 

Unfortunately, Lycia had been no better. Each of the many city states rejected him in turn. While they were all in alliance no Marquess would employ a disgraced tactician in training from another land. Everyone was scared of spies, not just from other countries but other marquesses as well. He was far too young to be trusted as a military advisor anyway. 

So, he had kept going west into Sacae. He had forgotten how long the trip had been, it felt like ages. The plains seemed to go on for an eternity and he was not well versed in the culture. Sure, he would know how to organize a band of nomads into a fighting force but that didn’t help him survive alone in the wilderness. He had passed out from hunger as he was heading towards this city and he probably should have died, maybe he deserved it.

That’s when he met Lyn, a young woman with long silky hair the color of the grass after a gentle rain, and big innocent eyes like emeralds. Not to mention smooth legs that seemed to go up forever. Sundel opened his eyes and groaned as red colored his cheeks as he thought of his savior. Her face and complexion were that of a high-born Lycian noble but her hair and dress were that of a woman from the plains. The best part is that she lacked a lady’s modesty, she left her legs uncovered for the world to see and her strange sacean garment hung loose under her waist and would flap up in the wind or if she ran. More than once she he caught a sight of her backside, it was tight and round and well-shaped from her years running in the plains and training with the sword. He had openly stared at her earlier today as she ran ahead of him and she didn’t even seem to notice. And while the top portion is mostly quite modest it seems just tight enough to show off the exact shape of her 18-year-old breasts, but loose enough to let them bounce with every stride of her run.

Goodness they had done a lot of running today. 

Sundel did feel bad for ogiling the young woman who had saved his life. She appeared to be an orphan and had decided to join Sundel seemingly on a whim. Sure, they had defeated a small band of thugs together but that was mostly because of her impossibly fast sword work and not because of his brilliant mind. Still it seemed she needed a friend and was happy to stay with her. But now they had made it to a city and had rented a room, they didn’t have enough money for two so they were forced to share. Knowing Sundel couldn’t trust himself in a room with a single bed with a woman like that he decided to get good and drunk so he could pass out at the bar. 

You know, what a respectable man would do.

Sadly, the sacaen ale tasted more like paint than he cared to admit and didn’t think his stomach could take anymore, or his wallet for that matter. Sure, he had a good strong buzz going on his head but it wasn’t nearly enough to incapacitate him. Sundel grumbled as he finally stood up and headed up the stairs where he was sharing a room with Lyn, the tavern was closing up shop and he was in no mood to be kicked out into the streets. 

The room was dark when Sundel opened the door, save for light from the window. It was a simple but clean room with a single, fairly large, window that allowed the room to be filled with moonlight. Lyn lay on the bed asleep, dressed only in her underclothes, a pair of tight black garments that covered her chest and hips. Honestly, they looked too tight, the woman was still growing and she would have to get replacements soon, probably not something a recent orphan would think about while trying to avoid bandits on the plains. She rested on her side, facing the wall opposite the window. 

Sundel did his best to close the door silently and enter the room. His body ached as he slowly took off his tattered green robes and pants and sat down on the opposite side of the bed, wearing a simple under shirt and shorts. It felt like it had been decades since he had laid on a soft bed and he was looking forward to resting his pained body. He laid down and closed his eyes and drifted off into sleep.

Sundel’s eyes burst open as he awoke. Being on the road so long had caused him to become a very light sleeper. He did his best not to panic and kept his breathing steady as he listened for whatever it was that woke him up. Did the bandits follow them here and decide to kill them in their sleep? No wait, the stuttering breathes were coming from behind him. It was Lyn, she was crying. She was doing her best to stay silent but Sundel could clearly hear her ragged breathes and he frowned. What should he do? It was not like he could make things better for her, her parents had been killed along with all of her friends and family, of course she would wake up crying in the middle of the night. Still…she sounded so sad, so pathetic he couldn’t help but feel for her, feel he should do something. 

Finally, Sundel steeled himself and rolled over on the bed. Gently he touched her bare shoulder and Lyn instantly winced and became tense. “Are you alright Lyn?” Sundel asked in a soft whisper. 

“N-no,” Lyn eventually admitted through her sobs. She was really fighting her own emotions. Sundel frowned. 

“I’m sorry Lyn, I can’t imagine how this feels for you,” Sundel said slowly, struggling with what to say next in this sensitive situation. “But you are strong and an incredible woman, you’ll get through this.”

A few moments later Lyn rolled over to face the tactician in training, her cheeks glistened in the moonlight, wet from her fresh tears. “Oh Sundel, I’m sorry,” she said sucking in a sharp breath. “I know you have your own problems. And I know I forced myself on you the other day,” Sundel shook his head softly as she spoke, he didn’t feel forced into anything. If anything, he was depending on her right now. “B-but I’ve just been so lonely. You can’t imagine how lonely it can get in the plains, when you can see there is no one around for miles and even the color of the grass reminds you of the people who are gone.” Fresh tears started to well up in her eyes and her face scrunched up like she was about to start balling. 

Quickly and instinctively Sundel pulled her close into a supporting hug. Lyn sob uncontrollably into his shoulder and Sundel gently rubbed her bare back, trying to be supportive. The young plainswoman could no longer talk her emotions so strong and unyielding but Sundel only wanted to help and this was all he could do for her now. Her tears flowed liberally and soaked into the shoulder of his undershirt. 

Sundel was unsure how long it had taken but eventually Lyn grew quiet and simply lay in his arms, pressed against his chest, hiding her face. Her tears had dried up but Sundel didn’t dare disturb her. Maybe they would get lucky and they would both fall asleep like this, but he knew he probably wouldn’t be able to. 

With a sniff Lyn looked up from his shoulder and stared deeply into his eyes. Her eyes shimmered in the moonlight which was slowly fading in the window. Sundel blushed as he thought about just how beautiful she was, but tried his best bury that thought. “Sundel, please don’t leave me alone,” she said to him softly.

“O-of course I won’t,” Sundel said, not sure what she was getting at. 

“I um,” Lyn looked down as her face grew a slight red color. “P-please, I want you to be with me.”

Sundel frowned slightly at her awkward words. “I will stay with you, Lyn, as long as you need me,” he said honestly. Truth was she was his only friend in the whole world. “It’s the least I can do for you after you saved my life.”

“No that’s not…” Lyn said blushing harder and looking away embarrassed. Suddenly she pressed her lips against his in a deep kiss. Her toned body pressed up closer to him as her arms slid around his body. Shocked, Sundel had no idea what was going on but his body moved by itself, kissing her back and matching her intensity. The kiss ended as their lips slowly separated and Lyn looked deep into his eyes. “Please Sundel, don’t reject me. I need you. Please comfort me, let me forget my sorrow for only a little while.”

“A-are you sure?” Sundel asked. Lyn was in grief and he wanted to help but wasn’t this just taking advantage of her? 

“Yes,” Lyn said without hesitation as she gently guided his hand up her body. “Please I want this.” It seemed that the tender noble woman that Lyn’s face reminded Sundel of was gone. Now she was a woman of the plains and knew what she needed to solve this problem. 

Sundel nodded and gently pulled up her bra, exposing her breasts. Despite Lyn’s seeming confidence, her face turned a darker shade of red as he looked at her exposed chest. His hands gently massaged her soft breasts in a way he hoped she would enjoy. His inner self wanted to squeeze and grope her to his satisfaction, these were nothing like Cecilia’s pillows but it was the best he had gotten in over a year. They were round and soft and he enjoyed the feel of her skin. Lyn closed her eyes as he touched her, her breathing becoming heavy. She was very sensitive, but he was sure no one had touched these before save for when she washed herself. 

As he massaged them lovingly, Sundel lowered himself towards them and started to kiss her breasts. At first, they were short sweet kisses but they developed into long caresses over her nipples as he pleasured her with his lips, teeth and tongue. Lyn tenderly covered her mouth as she tried to suppress a moan, she did not do a good job. 

As his kisses continued over her breasts his hands slipped down to her hips and pulled down her tight black thong. Her ass hugged the thong tightly before he pulled it free and slipped it down to her feel, it slightly dangled from one of her ankles. His hands then slid back up, caressing her long thin legs before sliding around her bottom. Sundel could not top himself from squeezing it lovingly like he was testing a peach for ripeness. 

Eventually his hands slid around her waist and moved between her legs. Her strong thighs instantly pressed together creating a barrier to her womanhood. Sundel frowned and looked up at Lyn. “Did you change your mind?” he asked, he would be disappointed but he wouldn’t blame her if she did. 

“No,” Lyn said her face bright red. “It’s just sometimes my body moves on its own.” 

Sundel nodded and slid his hand between her legs. Despite her words he had to fight for it, her body squirmed and her legs were clamped down tight. Still he was able to make progress and could feel his fingers brush against a green patch of hair. Lyn gasped suddenly as his fingers touched her moist womanhood. Her body was toned and strong but this part of her was as tender as the day she was born. Lyn gripped his shoulder as his fingers slid across her privates. Her back suddenly arched as he touched her clitoris. A few moments later this was followed by a high-pitched moan that was almost cute sounding. Her hand clamped across her mouth but Sundel didn’t relent. As his hand continued to pleasure her Lyn’s strength weakened and she was forced to return her hand to his shoulder. A long deep moan escaped her lips as her body doubled over, her hands squeezing his shoulders. 

Sundel pushed his finger inside of her wet privates then and her back suddenly arched with the sensation, her breasts bouncing with the movement. His fingers gently made love to her and she let out a loud moan and Sundel could swear she was shivering. Her breathes were replaced by moans as her inexperienced body twisted back and forth with the pleasure. “Oh Gods,” she moaned with a ragged voice before her mouth hung open wordlessly, her back arched and shivered. Her hands slipped off his shoulders as her whole body spasmed. She had no idea how to handle the orgasm that shook her body. Finally, one last desperate moan escaped her lips. Sundel felt her privates gush with a warm fluid that covered his hand. Her body fell to the bed in a heap as the sensation ended and Sundel stopped moving his hand. 

“Are you alright?” Sundel asked with a smile, his eyes glued to her heaving chest.

“Ye…yeah,” Lyn managed to say as she tried to recover her breath. Despite her obvious exhaustion and lack of previous experience, Lyn reached out for Sundel and let her hands fall below his hips towards his obvious member. 

“Lyn what are you doing?” Sundel asked softly as the young woman pulled down his shorts and exposed his member, which was standing at attention. 

“It’s only fair that I return the favor for what you did for me,” Lyn said blushing ever harder despite her words. “I would be poor member of the Lorca Clan if I did not do the same for you in turn.” It seemed she could be prideful too, which was actually kind of cute considering Sundel could tell this was a first time for her. She had probably seen her share of naked men in her clan because of how she reacted to him.

“Ugh uh yeah no no no,” Sundel said with a wince and touched her hand lightly as she roughly grabbed his member. She was choking the life out of little Sundel with her strong plainswoman hands. “That is probably too advanced for you right now,” he said as he managed to pull her grip from his member. Lyn narrowed her eyes at him in response. Avoiding an argument Sundel pressed a deep loving kiss onto Lyn’s lips and the young woman gladly returned it, her arms moving around his chest and caressing his back. 

He rolled over Lyn and looked down at her with a smile. Lyn blushed cutely looking back up at him. “What?” she asked in an innocent whisper. 

“Ready for more?” Sundel asked as he gently touched her warm cheek. Lyn gave a soft smile and nodded. With a deep breath Sundel entered Lyn with his ready member. Shockingly the young woman only winced slightly as her hymen was ripped. He supposed after everything she had been through this was nothing. 

Sundel started to rock her with his thrusting hips and Lyn instantly returned the movement, massaging his member at the same time. She was a natural at this it seemed and Sundel could feel his breath growing hotter as they continued. Lyn was still incredibly sensitive and was struggling to keep still, her pride making her fight the pleasure for whatever reason. Her body squirmed as they made love, her breasts swaying back and forth with each movement. “I love your boobies,” Sundel found himself saying.

“B-boobies?” Lyn managed to ask with an unexpected laugh that transformed into a moan, unable to hold herself back as she lowered her guard. 

Sundel’s face burned at her laugh. “I can’t help it I love boobies so much,” he admitted.

Lyn could only giggle at Sundel’s words. Seeing a hint of a smile on her caused Sundel to smile back, perhaps he really was helping Lyn get through such a difficult time. 

Lyn’s moans returned a second later and Sundel could not suppress a groan of his own as her body started to squirm and squeeze around his member. Her body was amazing and making love to it was incredible. “Sundel my boobies need more attention,” Lyn teased him as she grabbed his hand and pushed it against her bouncing breast. 

He eagerly squeezed and rubbed it in response a wide smile opening onto Sundel’s face. He was in heaven right now. He leaned down over his lover and pressed a passionate kiss onto her lips. She returned the kiss with almost desperate abandon wrapping her arms and legs around him like a trap. Sundel didn’t mind as he felt her breasts rubbing against his chest. Sundel moaned himself as she squeezed around him incredibly tight. He could feel his strength slowly start to give out from the effort and the pleasure. He broke off the kiss and Lyn looked up at him with a hunger and desire in her eyes, she opened her mouth but only moans escaped her now. 

Sundel was completely entwined with her now and he had no way to escape. His back started to arch as he continued to push himself into her and her back arched as well, they were completely in sync as they neared the climax. “Lyn I’m-!” Sundel tried to warn her.

“Do it!” she cut him off as she grabbed his shoulder her hands almost digging into his skin. They both cried out at the same time as Sundel shivered in pleasure as she felt his privates gush forth and pour his seed deep into Lyn’s womb. Lyn’s moans and hot breaths suddenly stopped as she had an intense orgasm. Her body went completely stiff as she arched her back and for a moment she was frozen in place, a moment later she shivered and fell to the bed. Her breath returned in deep breaths like she had been drowning and she clutched onto Sundel for safety. 

Sundel wasn’t doing too much better as he gently held the plainswoman. She had been so incredibly intense he really needed to catch his breath. 

The two lay together for several minutes before Lyn quietly reached up and touched her stomach. “It feels so warm,” she whispered. She looked up at him shyly as they held each other. “You do know you might be a father now.”

Sundel gulped as he looked down at her, knowing he was getting into dangerous territory. “Was that your plan all along?” Sundel asked her softly. “You wanted to become a mother?”

Lyn smiled and blushed. “No,” she said simply with a slight shake of her head. “But these things do happen. We don’t exactly have a clan to take care of the child if you were to run off on me.”

“It’s not going to be a problem then,” Sundel admitted slowly. “I’m uhh…sterile. I can’t have kids, not right now anyway.”

“What do you mean?” Lyn asked confused and a concerned look on her face. Sundel was glad she was worried about him and not upset about not being able to become a mother.

“I sort of angered a mage who then cursed me,” he said with an embarrassed shrug. “I grabbed her boobies a few times more than was appropriate of an acquaintance. She found out I was doing it on purpose and in her anger, she zapped me in the balls.” The look on Lyn’s face showed if she wasn’t sure if she should wince or laugh. “Its alright, its probably better that I don’t get myself into trouble this way until I figure out a way to counter the curse.”

“You really have a weakness for boobies huh?” Lyn asked, giggling as she used the word ‘boobies’ again. 

“Its my greatest weakness,” Sundel said in complete honesty. 

Lyn quickly rolled over on top of Sundel and sat up, the star light exposing the athletic shape of her body. “Then maybe this is the best way to thank you, Sundel,” Lyn said with a soft smile and a small blush. Lyn started to rock her hips back and forth, her breasts swaying with her movement. Sundel groaned as her hips pleasured his privates, but he still looked up at her in wonder. Slowly her hips started to rock up and down as she increased the speed, her breathing becoming hotter and heavier. 

Sundel moaned and gripped the sheets of the bed by his sides. He was still tender from their last session but Lyn was doing an incredible job not to mention putting on a feast for his eyes. Legends say that the warriors of Sacae are descended from Hanon the Horseman. As a warrior of the plains Sundel was sure Lyn had her fair share of horseback riding in her life and she was showing this skill now as she rode him. 

Lyn raised her arms and crossed them over her head, her breasts bouncing and swaying more than before. “Sundel,” she said through a pleasured groan. “Please enjoy my boobies. Look at them, squeeze them, touch them…” she stopped speaking as she focused on her riding and her breathing. 

This was the greatest gift anyone had ever given him.

Sundel’s hands slid up her hips and moved to her chest. He caressed her breasts lovingly like they were the most precious things in the world. They were soft and smooth and her nipples were erect providing an amazing contrast for his touch. For a blissful moment he forgot he was having sex and was completely absorbed into her perfect pair. 

When she pushed breasts into his hands harder the moment suddenly ended and all of the pleasure he had forgotten about hit him suddenly and all at once. “Uuugh!” he groaned as she squeezed her breasts and arched his back. Looking up Sundel could see that Lyn had moved because she was arching her own back with the sensation. She threw her head back with a powerful moan and her privates clamped down on him tightly. On instinct, Sundel grabbed her hips and started to thrust up into her as fast as he could.

The sudden increase in stimulation shocked Lyn and her moan transformed into a raw cry of pleasure. “Sundel!” she cried as her body shivered. Her riding suddenly became erratic as her body twisted and squirmed with pleasure. “Oh gods and spirits…I’m cumming!” As before her cries and breathing came to a sudden halt as she experienced the orgasm, her body going stiff as stone as it overwhelmed her. Her sudden tensing squeezed Sundel hard and that caused him to climax in turn, little Sundel erupting forth his gift into Lyn’s body. 

Lyn regained control over her body suddenly and she shivered and squirmed, the after effects of her orgasm still echoing through her body. She let her body fall forward and Sundel managed to catch her in a loving embrace. “Th-thanks,” she said in a raspy whisper. Sundel lovingly kissed Lyn as they lay together on the bed and she returned them. The passion and desire were gone and it was replaced by a gentle warmth. 

“Thank you Sundel,” Lyn said after they laid together in silence for some time. Sundel had no idea what time it was but from the look outside it was very early morning, the sun would rise fairly soon. “I needed this.”

“You don’t need to thank me, Lyn,” Sundel responded, his hand gently caressing her back. “Any man would be lucky to spend a night like this with you.” 

Lyn blushed heavily and hid her face in his shoulder. “But not every man is you,” she managed to say with a muffled voice. 

Sundel only smiled and hugged her tighter. The pair remained quiet and they drifted off to sleep a short time later. 

Sundel groaned as the sun reached his eyes and he covered his face with his arm. His head hurt, that Sacaen ale was not agreeing with him this morning and he was just too tired. “C’mon wake up sleepy head,” Lyn said in a cheery voice. Sundel managed to open one of his eyes and he looked up at Lyn, a smile on her face and she was completely dressed, her sword was even on her hip. How did these damn Sacaens work so hard and yet get up so early? It wasn’t human! Still her voice was a bit more chipper today than it had been the last few days he had spent with Lyn. She always had a positive attitude but it always felt a little forced, she really did seem happy this morning.

Sundel thought back to last night and it was bit of a blur. He was wallowing in his own self-pity as he drank himself stupid at the bar and then…. His eyes opened wide as he remembered the tender and yet passionate love making he had with Lyn. He looked to her and she was humming to herself happily as she brushed her long pony-tail. That was just a dream, right? 

Lyn turned to regard him again and put her hands on her hips. “Come on, get up boobie-lover!” she then giggled and winked as she pushed her breasts together, artificially enhancing their bounciness. Sundel went pale and then the blush rushed to his face so fast he could feel the burn. A small mount grew between his legs under the covers which Lyn frowned at. “Yeah…no you will have to handle that one on your own, tactician. It’s a new day and we have the whole world to see.” She then threw a pillow at him with a giggle before leaving the room and Sundel alone. 

For a long moment Sundel looked out into space dumbfounded. Then with a sudden burst of motion he pulled himself from the bed and tried his best to pull on his pants. “W-wait! Lyn, Lyn!!” he cried out as he awkwardly hopped towards the door.

Next Chapter: Florina


	2. Florina

Timeframe – Shortly after Chapter 5, still resting in the ruins with Natalie

“Why are bandits so obsessed with chasing us down?” Sundel asked as he looked through his cards. The tactician was happy that the archer Wil owned a set of playing cards. While they were nothing special they certainly helped pass the time. Honestly, he was just using it as an excuse to talk to his growing team of companions. “We don’t have any money. I know bandits like to capture pretty girls and sell them to crime lords and corrupt nobles, but usually they aren’t swordswomen or trained knights.”

“Eh, all men have pride,” Wil shrugged as he placed a card down on the stone slab they were using as a table. The ruin they were taking shelter in was shockingly old and had few things in it that could be considered furnishings. Still the group made do with what they had, using stools and fallen stone slabs for furniture. “Our Lady Lyndis insulted their pride and now they want to get it back by taking her down. Any profit they get is just a bonus.”

Sundel frowned as he looked at his cards and at Wil’s play on the table. With a sigh he put down his own card and Wil smiled, causing Sundel to cringe about his chances at this hand. “Pride is something foolish to die for I say, we’ve fought off these bandits half a dozen times and yet they still follow us. We are being protected by a pair of Lycian knights for crying out loud, you think they would show more sense.”

“Eh its not so simple,” said a third deeper voice of the man who just entered the room. The large man loomed over the pair playing cards before sitting down with them. Dorcus had been a bandit, part of the gang that attacked them earlier this day. Luckily for them, and him, that his crippled wife was taking shelter in the ruin during the attack. It didn’t take much convincing to get to him change sides. 

Seeing him reunite with his wife was heartwarming but it also made Sundel think of his relationship with Lyn, or lack thereof anyway. In the weeks since they had joined up Lyn had shown no interest in spending time with him again, romantically anyway. It seemed she thought of it as a one-night stand. It wasn’t like Sundel was madly in love with the woman, its just he expected some sort of relationship to form between them. But no, they were just friends and she treated him like all the other men in Lyndis’ Legion. He doubted the knowledge that she was a noble had changed her attitude, Lyn was far too earnest for that to be true. She just wanted it once and for them to return to being normal friends.

And he had finally tasted boobie heaven for a moment, now it was all gone! It left him starving for more.

Sundel took a long drink from the bottle he had purchased from the town they had last visited. The liquid burned down his throat and he had to hold back a cough. He had decided he needed stronger drink if he was going to survive around those boobies and not be able to touch them. Last time he touched the boobies of nobility without permission he was cursed, this time he might lose some tender body parts. He offered the bottle to his companions and they both shook their heads, even the brawny Dorcus refused to touch the strong stuff. Sundel smiled and took another sip, feeling his head get pleasurably fuzzy.

“Bandit’s rely more on fear than you think,” Dorcus explained as Wil dealt him a hand. “If people weren’t scared of bandits then they would fight back, making the already dangerous life of a bandit even harder. If word gets out that they let a small group of kids and girls escape, nearby villages would start fighting back more and more. However, if they do kill us all then their reputation for savageness will increase and people will run from them.” 

“Makes sense,” Sundel said with a burp he didn’t bother to cover up in this company. The year he had spent traveling Elibe had taught him that the manners of high society rarely were needed. “How’s yer wife?” Sundel then asked the fighter, his voice starting to slur as he took another drink.

“Resting in the other room, I’m going to join her shortly,” Dorcus explained as he studied his cards. “She really pushed herself hard today and I want to make sure she is okay.”

“You’re a good man, Dorcusss,” Sundel said forgetting about his own hand. Where had all of his drink gone? He had made sure to save some for tonight and yet his bottle was empty. 

Dorcus only grunted at the compliment before putting down his hand and Wil cursed as he threw down his cards in defeat. The large man collected his winnings from the single hand, Sundel had discarded his cards at this point so the two figured he had folded. “Right well we best get some sleep before Sain and Kent come back from their round of the watch and expect us to do it,” Wil said as he stood up and collected his cards. Sundel nodded slowly to his two companions as they left him alone in that part of the ruin. 

When the tactician finally stood he realized he was far more inebriated than he had originally thought, almost falling over as the world spun around him. He managed to grab a wall and used it to guide himself to the room he set up his bed roll in. It would be hardly comfortable sleeping like this but he realized that he really needed to lay down. The room in the back of the ruin was dark, someone had blocked off the windows so that light wouldn’t shine in, and Sundel was happy for that. He passed a pair of dark forms laying in the darkness before he flopped onto a bed roll. This was his room, right? Those other forms must have just been Sain and Kent already asleep and back from their patrol. 

As soon as his head hit the pillow Sundel drifted off into sleep. 

Even the nights in Sacae were hot but Sundel felt warm and comfortable when he awoke. He sighed as he hugged a pillow to his chest. It was so soft and warm and squishy. Oooh it was actually kind of bouncy to the touch, what kind of pillow was this?

“Eeeeeh…eeeeeh….,” came as strange sound and Sundel slowly opened his eyes but he couldn’t see anything, there was some sort of purple mesh in his eyes. Only then did he realize that the pillow he was holding was shivering. What in the world was going on? He knew he was drunk but usually that didn’t make stuff like this happen. A scream was followed his pillow suddenly growing arms and struggling away from his grip. The scream was so loud and piercing that Sundel had to cover his years. His head started to pound then as well, and he had hoped to avoid a hangover this morning.

“What the hell is going on!” Lyn cried out from nearby. Sundel looked up and he saw Lyn holding a shivering Florina in her arms, the young Pegasus knight was trembling in fear. The sight shocked Sundel so much he almost didn’t notice that the two women were sitting in their underwear. He wished he had not noticed that because that made little Sundel come to attention. This drew a scowl from the protective plainswoman and she lifted her sword still in its sheath. “Sundel, what the hell are you doing here?!” Lyn cried in anger as she stepped forward protectively in front of Florina who shied away from him even more. 

“What?!” Sundel said looking around, completely confused. He was in the girl’s room but how had he ended up here? Ugh, Lyn’s voice was so loud his ears were ringing. “I uhh.” Sundel groaned as his head throbbed. He was so confused. 

Lyn’s glare caused Sundel’s soul to shrink, he saw what she could do when in a fight and when angry. The tactician quickly moved to get up but stumbled towards the girls when he instantly lost his balance. “Pervert!” Moving with impossible speed Lyn struck with her sword, smashing the scabbard into Sundel’s face, right between the eyes. It then all went dark.

When Sundel came to he was sitting on a chair. His headache was legendary but the pain helped clear his head. As his vision cleared he saw Lyn standing before him, an unhappy look on her face, cute Florina stood behind her, like the plainswoman was a shield. Kent, the knight of Caelin stood next to his charge. 

“My lady, I have dealt with my share of drunks and scoundrels in the past,” Kent was saying. “Give him to me and he won’t want to even touch a bottle or a lady again.” The knight delivered the words without hesitation in his voice. Sundel tried not to think about what implications that had.

“No, its fine Kent, I’ll take responsibility,” Lyn said with a sigh and she noticed Sundel waking up. “Leave us be for a little while, I want to talk to Sundel in private.”

“As you wish my lady,” Kent said with a salute before leaving the room of the ruin. He only hesitated for a second only to see that the women were armed before he closed the door. 

For a few moments Lyn simply stared down at Sundel, her eyes judging him silently. “L-listen, it was all a mistake-“ Sundel began to say but Lyn raised her hand to silence him.

“Yeah yeah I know what happened,” Lyn said raising the empty bottle he had befriended last night. “You got stupid drunk again, fell asleep in the wrong room and ended up fondling Florina.” With all of her words being completely true, Sundel found himself with nothing to say and simply lowered his head with a nod. “Not okay Sundel!” Lyn cried, smashing the bottle against the wall with a shockingly powerful toss. She didn’t even look or turn her head with the action, her glare focused on him. “You promised me that you had changed.”

Shame fell upon Sundel then like a heavy weight tying down his soul. All the memories of him being cast out from the academy, running from Etruria, came flooding back. He hung his head before the women. He felt like such an idiot, Lyn had given him an opportunity to prove himself and he was throwing it away by drinking and falling back into his old habits. He felt like walking off and dying alone in the wastes. He remained silent for a while before finally speaking up. “I’m sorry,” he said in a croaking, horse voice. 

“Right,” Lyn said crossing her arms. “No alcohol for you from now on.” Sundel only nodded dejectedly. He knew this was going to be a problem later but right now his self esteem was so low he wasn’t going to fight any punishment. “In Sacae one can only be forgiven when they earn forgiveness,” Lyn continued. Sundel sighed and nodded again in understanding. “And I know just the thing for you to do.” Sundel had to raise his eyebrows at this claim. What was she planning. “You must cure Florina of her fear of men.”

“Gwha!?” was the noise that Sundel found himself making at Lyn’s task.

“W-what!? Lyn what are you talking about?” Florina asked looking just as shocked and twice and scared.

“I don’t want to hear it, Florina,” Lyn said regarding the Pegasus knight crossing her arms again. “You promised me that you wouldn’t freak out if a man got close to you. You said you had it handled. And the most harmless man I’ve ever met accidentally gives you a hug and you are almost in tears.”

“W-well I thought I would be okay if I was with you Lyn,” Florina desperately tried to explain. “And he surprised me and, and and….”

“Not that harmless….” Sundel grumbled under his breath but the girls were not listening. 

“I’ve made up my mind, you’ve both sworn your allegiance to me,” Lyn said trying to sound superior like the noble she apparently was. “Neither of you are allowed to leave this room until you solve this problem. I don’t care what it takes.”

“But Lady Lyndis!” Florina cried desperately.

“You aren’t getting out of this one,” Lyn said stubbornly. “Until you can spend a few hours alone with a man, a nice one at that, I can’t expect you to fulfil your duty and protect me on the field. And you,” she said turning to Sundel. “I expect you to put your genius mind to work and at least come up with some sort of solution.”

“Yes, my lady,” Sundel nodded profusely. With a slam of the door the two were left alone. The sound of a bar sliding into place could then be heard. The tactician looked to the skittish woman and she winced as if on cue. “I’m not going to hurt you Florina,” he said with a sigh. 

“W-why should I trust you after what you did?” Florina asked taking a step back. “You took advantage of me.”

Sundel thought back to the encounter and wasn’t sure what he remembered was correct. “Florina, that was just me being friendly in my sleep. Friends do that all the time, even between men and women. Besides I remember you sleeping pretty close to Lady Lyndis in there.” Florina started blushing profusely and moved her arms up to protect herself. While she wore her uniform, she lacked the bracers and chest armor so she looked more harmless than usual. “Was what I did all that different to when you sleep next to her?”

“I don’t know,” Florina said not sure how to answer the question. “I-its different with Lyn, she is my best friend.”

“I want to be friends with you too Florina,” Sundel said standing up. The Pegasus knight took a step backwards as he approached. “Florina, we are both going to starve in here unless we confront this problem. We both know Lyn would do that just to make a point.” Florina looked down but said nothing, unable to argue the point. “So, I suggest the first thing we do is we try a friendly hug.” 

Florina’s back hit the stone ruin wall. Her eyes turned to a look of horror as Sundel approached like a looming beast. Sundel understood her phobia but it seemed he was only making things worse. He took a step back and smiled at her.

“Sorry, I didn’t mean to come on so strong,” he said with a blush before grabbing the one chair in the room and offering it to her. “It would probably be easier if we talked first, right?”

Florina hesitantly took the seat before carefully sitting down, maneuvering the skirt of her uniform so it didn’t show anything inappropriate. Sundel sat down on the floor a few feet away and took a second to appreciate the young Pegasus Knight. Her wavy lavender locks of hair, small stature and large eyes gave her a very vulnerable look. The constant red blush to her cheeks did little to change that impression. However, despite being quite petite she did have a rather hidden strength. She was a knight after all, if only one in training. Her small body hid what strength she did have, her arms were toned with muscles and so were her legs. Sundel could only imagine how often she practiced thrusting a lance while on horseback. She also wasn’t quite as young as he originally thought, the size of her chest was bigger than he originally expected, she simply hid it well, but he remembered the look of her almost naked this morning. Redness reached his own cheeks as he regarded the pair of women and their boobies and he smiled. In response Florina covered her chest with her arms and blushed furiously. 

“Oh, uh sorry I didn’t mean to stare, I was just thinking,” Sundel quickly covered for himself. “Uh so….” Sundel struggled to find a topic to talk about but he realized he knew nothing about her save for her relationship to Lyn. But that was something wasn’t it? “How did you meet Lady Lyndis?”

Florina’s face grew pale as the question before turning a deep shade of red. “I’d…rather not talk about that…”

“What why not?” Sundel asked, her reaction perplexing him. “You two are so close I figured there must be a story there.” 

Florina raised her shoulders and lowered her head like she was trying to shrink down. “Maybe there is…”

Sundel was legitimately curious now. “Well c’mon, that sounds really interesting, and you’ve only made me want to hear it more now.” Florina shook her head as she raised her knees up to her face to hide more. “Please Florina, I’m going to be so curious now it will drive me crazy. Besides it’s a good chance for you to open up to me. It’s what Lyn would want.” 

“Promise to keep it a secret?” she asked looking up over her knees at him. 

“Um, sure, no problem,” Sundel said with a shrug. What kind of thing happened between these girls that Florina was so embarrassed by? 

“And not to laugh,” she said more determinedly, almost glaring at him.

“I swear on my honor as a gentleman,” Sundel said raising his hand as if he was making a vow. Florina narrowed her eyes at the word ‘gentleman.’ “Admittedly I’ve been out of practice.”

Florina sighed. “I…I met Lyn in the plains,” Florina started. “I was flying for my first time out of Ilia, Sacae is directly south of my home, it was not far for a Pegasus to fly.” Sundel nodded, paying complete attention to her story. “W-well Ilia is very cold and we don’t have many insects.” Sundel raised an eyebrow at her words, not sure where she was going with this. “A-and there were just so many bees I didn’t know what to do…” Florina’s voice trailed off.

“Did you fall?” Sundel asked. Florina nodded while hiding her face in her knees. “How did you survive; those things can fly really high.”

“I um,” Florina started to say, her voice going up an octave. “Landed in a tree and got stuck.” Her voice was now muffled by her knees but he could still hear her. “That’s when Lyn found me crying. Huey just started to graze as I struggled so Lyn had to save me.” When she looked up Sundel was smiling broadly. “What?” she asked.

“Nothing I just think it’s a very cute story, especially because of that accident you met such a close friend,” Sundel explained. “If anything, you are lucky it happened.”

“I-I suppose that is true…” Florina said lowering her feet to the floor. She looked down at her lap. “Thank you for not laughing.”

“Well I did promise,” Sundel said with a shrug. “It was kinda funny but its nothing compared to the stuff that has happened to me.” Florina looked up as he spoke, she looked slightly curious. Sundel smiled back at her, this was going to work!

“And that’s when she poured the hot coffee all over my crotch!” Sundel explained enthusiastically as he pretended to pour the liquid on himself and then grab himself in pain. 

“Sounds like you were asking for it,” Florina said with a smile at his antics.

“Well yeah, I did,” Sundel said. “But not Little Sundel, he didn’t do anything to deserve such treatment. He is sensitive!” Florina giggled at his words and it was so infectious that Sundel joined with a laugh of his own. “Luckily that wasn’t the first time he had been treated so harshly.”

“Oh yeah?” Florina asked, munching on the rations they had been given to survive their time. Sundel grabbed some for himself, they had so few that they needed to sit next to each other and share. 

“Oh, he has been through some harsh times let me tell you,” Sundel explained. “There was once this one beautiful woman named Cecilia...”

“And that is when Lyn found you?” Florina asked, her wide eyes filled with concern. “You were starving to death on the plains?”

“Yeah,” Sundel said with a sigh. “If not for her stumbling upon me and taking pity, I would be dead. And my that’s what I deserve.” Sundel had meant for his story to be a funny one but it quickly turned into an explanation of all of the hardships he had in his life. 

“Oh Mr. Sundel,” Florina said softly, reaching out and touching his hand gently. “You don’t deserve to starve.” 

“Thanks, Florina,” he said with a small smile and gently held her hand in return. Florina blushed heavily and only turned away slightly. Sundel let the moment linger before speaking up. “Think you are ready for that hug?” 

“Ummm,” Florina said hesitantly. She looked at him but her eyes wavered slightly, still too shy to keep eye contact for more than a moment. 

“You still don’t trust me?” Sundel asked with a hurt expression on his face.

Florina melted slightly. “O-okay, j-just for a bit.” 

Sundel grinned to himself as the two stood up. Gently he pulled her close to his chest and she raised her arms defensively to her chest, creating a small barrier between them. She didn’t object as his arms wrapped around her close. He remembered this warmth from that morning. The pair stood in silence for a few moments. “Not so bad is it?” Sundel asked. Florina shook her head but refused to look up at him. She wasn’t pulling away so Sundel gently started to stroke her back. At first, she tensed up but as time passed she started to relax, even lowering her arms slowly. “Want to keep talking?” Florina nodded again and risking a glance up at Sundel. “Okay, uh, why don’t you tell me about your Pegasus?”

“Huey,” Florina said almost instantly. “I’m worried about him, I hope the others are taking care of him while we are locked up in here.”

“I’m sure they are, he doesn’t seem too much different than a normal horse,” Sundel responded.

“No, he is a Pegasus, he isn’t some normal horse,” Florina said looking up to Sundel. “Sir Sain and Sir Kent’s horses are rugged and strong. Huey is tender. If he doesn’t get brushed just the right way he gets upset.”

“You take care of him all by yourself?” Sundel asked.

“Of course!” Florina said with almost a hint of pride in her voice. “Taking care of a Pegasus is one of our duties, maybe the most important one. Pegasi are rare, hard to breed and train and they only let women fly them. Even then not all women have what it takes, there is a special bond between knight and Pegasus. I know he isn’t human but he feels like a part of me sometimes.”

“Must be hard for you to be away from him,” Sundel said to her softly, his hand gently caressing her back. In response to his words she hugged him closer and pushed her face into his chest. 

“I miss him,” she whispered. 

The two lay on the one bed roll they had in the room. It had gotten dark and Lyn was showing no sign of letting them out. Sundel found himself gazing into Florina’s eyes that shined in the moonlight. They had continued the hug as they laid down so Florina was very close to him, she could feel her breath on his skin. His hand slid down her back and hip comfortingly. 

“Mr. Sundel,” she said softly looking up at him. “I am sorry for screaming at you this morning.”

“No, it’s my fault for getting drunk,” Sundel responded. “There was a lot on my mind and I let myself drink too much.” 

“N-no I understand,” Florina said quickly. “Things are hard for all of us.” Sundel just nodded as he continued to rub her back. “Umm,” Florina continued as if she was struggling with what she wanted to say next. “Uhh, th-thank you f-for being a good person. I was so rude to you. I just can’t control myself sometimes and I just-“

Sundel pressed a kiss onto her lips. It was a gentle and sweet kiss that he emphasized by pulling her closer to his chest. Florina’s eyes grew wide with shock and wavered for a moment before she closed them and returned the kiss. Her arms pulled tighter around him as the two embraced. 

The kiss lingered for several moments before the two parted and they gazed into each other’s eyes. “Why?” Florina asked almost breathlessly. 

“Because you look so beautiful tonight,” Sundel found himself saying. His hand gently brushed her red cheek. “I am sorry it took so long to realize that you were a beautiful woman.”

Florina looked back, dumbfounded. “A-are you sure?” she asked. “Don’t you just want to say I look cute or that I seem like an adorable little sister?”

“Florina, you are cute but that doesn’t stop you from being incredibly beautiful,” Sundel whispered to her. Emotion burst forth from Florina like she had been holding it back for years. Small tears welled up into her eyes and she held him tightly. “No one has ever been so nice to me before,” Sundel held her back. He wanted to speak up but he could tell she needed to get this off of her chest. “Everyone wants to protect me like I am helpless,” she continued, as she sniffed into his shoulder. “Like I am a little doll or a child. I can’t think of a time when someone talked to me with this level of respect.” 

“You’re just shy Florina,” Sundel said with a shrug. “It makes people want to protect you because you are so likable. But maybe you shouldn’t be so meek all the time alright? Be assertive and people will see how strong you really are.”

Florina brushed the tear from her eye and nodded. “Right!”

“So, find something you want and fight for it,” Sundel instructed her and she nodded again. “What is the first thing you are going to do?”

Florina pushed a deep kiss onto his lips. It was Sundel’s turn to be shocked. The kiss was deep and passionate, nothing like their earlier one. Sundel returned it and his hands slid around her body, this time caressing her deeper. The tactician felt a hunger to her kiss almost a need for more. Reaching up Sundel undid her tight uniform collar and then started to kiss her neck. Florina moved her head in response letting his lips caress her skin. His hands slid under her uniform and started to pull it up her body slowly. He looked up at Florina to gage her response. “It’s okay keep going,” she whispered. Sundel nodded as he pulled the uniform up over her head leaving the knight in only her underwear and long boots that were buckled at the thigh. 

Florina’s face burned a deep red but she grabbed at Sundel’s robes and pulled them down his shoulders. Sundel couldn’t help but smile at her assertiveness. But that was what he had told her to do. 

Sundel continued to kiss and caress the woman and he grew bolder. His hand grabbed her bottom and gave it a squeeze through her blue and white stripped panties. Florina squeaked a little bit at the action but didn’t really object to it. His kisses moved down her chest as his hands gently removed her bra. Florina’s look was that of worry, as she was scared of what he might think. Sundel just smiled and started to kiss her soft breasts. They were smaller in size, Lyn’s had been bigger, but they were still perky and round and felt lovely to touch. Boobies were boobies after all, and he loved all types. He kissed and suckled her nipples, caressing them with his lips, tongue and teeth. Florina was obviously so flustered she didn’t know what to do but didn’t want to stop him either. She let a tiny squeak of a moan escape her lips. It seems she has quite the sensitive pair.

“Want me to keep going?” Sundel asked. Even a man like Sundel knew that the lack of denial didn’t translate to permission. 

Florina nodded. “I’m sorry they aren’t nice like Lyn’s.”

“Florina your boobies are amazing,” Sundel said honestly. “They are perfect for you and so sensitive and sweet.” As he spoke his hands gentle massaged her chest. 

Sundel wasn’t sure if she could blush any deeper and yet she managed it. Sundel kissed her in response and she kissed him back almost desperate for a distraction from her face. The tactician reached down between her legs and felt her panties and discovered a small moist spot. He smiled to himself through their kiss and slipped his fingers under her panties. Florina gasped slightly but did not move to stop him. She grabbed his shoulders and kissed him deeper like that would hide her nervousness. 

With an expert touch Sundel started to caress her privates. Unlike Lyn who remained wild below her belt, Florina kept herself neatly trimmed like the soldier she was. It only took him a moment to find her clitoris and start caressing it directly. Florina stiffened at that moment and then shivered with the sensation. 

“You are new to this?” Sundel asked in a whisper. 

Florina nodded quickly. “D-don’t stop,” she said, her hands gripping his arms. 

Sundel started to pleasure her breasts again with his lips as his fingers did their work with her privates. Florina moaned again, deeper this time but she was still trying to fight it out of instinct. As her privates grew wetter and wetter his fingers moved deeper inside of her. A long and deep moan echoed through the room as he did, Florina’s hips moving with his fingers. “Enjoying yourself?” Sundel asked with a sly smile.

Florina shivered as she looked up at him. She was struggling with her words, not sure how to respond. “Just, don’t stop!” was all she could manage. Sundel shrugged and pushed his middle and ring fingers deep into her privates. She squeezed around him tightly as he thrust back and forth at a sudden rapid pace. Her privates squished as they gushed with wetness. Florina’s back arched in pleasure and her mouth burst open with a moan she could not control. It loudly echoed around them in the stone room. Her privates convulsed with her orgasm, liquid squirting over Sundel’s hand aggressively. By the time Florina’s back touched the bed roll again her panties were soaked and her breath came raggedly. 

“Was that your first time?” Sundel asked as his hands slowed to a stop. Florina nodded and pulled herself close to Sundel again, hiding her face in his chest. “Its nothing to be embarrassed by, some people just react stronger than others.” Florina did not respond so Sundel just held her gently. 

After a minute Florina finally looked back up at Sundel. “Don’t stop there,” she said to him softly. 

Sundel met her eyes. “Are you sure that is what you want?”

“Don’t you think that will prove I’ve gotten over my fears?” Florina asked. Sundel frowned slightly not sure how to take that. “D-don’t you want to do it with me too?” she asked innocently, her big eyes looking deep into his own. There was no way Sundel could resist those eyes, not that he wanted to anyway.

Removing her underwear left Florina in only her long boots that were tight and buckled, Sundel didn’t really want to bother trying to take them off awkwardly so he spread her legs apart and ignored them. Sundel followed by removing his own pants, Little Sundel jumped up, eager for a new adventure. Florina looked up at Sundel nervously, despite her earlier confidence. “Ready” Sundel asked as he looked into her big green eyes.

“Make me a woman,” she asked of him while gently putting a hand on his chest. With a deep breath Sundel pushed inside of her. He groaned as her virgin privates squeezed him tightly. Florina yelped in pain and gripped Sundel’s shoulders hard. 

“Are you okay?” Sundel asked, nervous that the pain would convince Florina to stop. 

“Y-yes, don’t worry about me,” she said still wincing with the pain. “Please keep going.”

Sundel nodded and the two kissed as he began to make love to her. Florina gasped into the kiss and her blue booted legs twitched with the strange new sensations. Still Sundel was gentle as he made love to the small woman. After the kiss he looked down at her and her mane of lavender hair spread around her head. “You look so beautiful,” he said honestly moving his hips in a steady pace. 

Florina was breathing hard but managed to smile and blush. “And you look handsome.” The compliment shocked Sundel and he blushed in response. Florina’s smile grew wider at his reaction. Her hands gently caressed his chest and shoulders as they continued, her hips moving with his as she grew used to the sensation. With each thrust Florina let out a deep breath as her body started to react stronger and stronger to the stimulation. As Sundel worked his hips his left hand freely grabbed her breast and massaged it. “So far so good?” Sundel asked. Florina nodded and started to move her hips faster than his, urging him to speed up so he followed her lead. Once he did she moaned in pleasure and her privates squeezed him tightly. Sundel groaned in response, she was a natural. 

“Can you go faster?” Florina eventually managed to ask while looking up at him. Sundel was shocked by her words but his body didn’t stop to think, speeding up to a quick pace. His hips were now smacking against her inner thighs with each thrust, causing her body to move up and down on the bed roll. Sundel loved how her breasts moved in response, her erect nipples tracing out little circles in the air. Florina’s next moan came almost instantly, her body embracing the pleasure he was giving her. “Don’t stop!” Florina moaned as her head rolled back and her chest thrusted up towards him. Her breathing was getting more ragged and her hands gripped his shoulders for dear life. She continued to moan as her back arched off the floor more and more. 

Sundel couldn’t help himself and started to thrust even faster, suddenly and without warning. Florina’s next moan came as more of a cry as she was not ready for this sudden increase. She squeezed him tighter and the knuckles on her hands grew white. “Oh gods!” she cried as her body started to spasm, her privates gushing. Her sudden motions overtook Sundel and he peaked moments after her, his member filling her up with his semen. This only seemed to enhance things for Florina as she moaned again, this time it was calmer and full of desire. 

The two lovers relaxed, breathing heavily in each other’s arms. “So amazing,” Florina breathed just before the two began kissing, their hot bodies still rubbing against each other. As Sundel began to regain his composure Florina started to stroke his chest. “C-can we try that again?” Florina asked softly.

Little Sundel perked up instantly, even before Sundel could think about what she asked. Florina gave a slight jump as she felt him go hard inside of her. “I suppose that is a yes,” she said with a deep smile. “But c-an this time you not be so gentle?”

“What do you mean?” Sundel asked, slightly confused.

“I could tell you were holding yourself back,” Florina said looking deeply into his eyes. God they were beautiful! “I want you to let yourself go and give me everything you have.”

“Uh but…”

“I am not a delicate flower,” she said touching his lips and silencing him. “I am a knight and I will protect Lady Lyndis. I can take whatever you can give me.” Sundel looked shocked but eventually nodded. Florina was trying hard, but she also seemed to like it a little harder. He quickly flipped her over so she was on her hands and knees, looks like those boots would at least help a little now. “Huh what are we doing?” Florina asked looking over her shoulder at Sundel who was now kneeling behind her raised bottom. 

“This is what you asked for Florina,” Sundel said with a shrug as he grabbed her hips. Before she could ask any more questions, he thrust Little Sundel deep inside of her. She gave a sound that was halfway between a gasp and a moan as he filled her up in an instant. Little Sundel kissed her womb deeply. Then, not giving her a chance to relax, Sundel started thrusting hard into her, his hips smacking her bottom with each intense thrust. Florina’s moans returned louder than ever before, her body still sensitive from everything. His hand slid down her bare back before squeezing her tight and shapely ass. “Is this what you wanted?” Sundel asked while breathing heavily.

“Yes!” Florina cried. She turned to look at him again, her eyes now filled with a pleading desire. “Yes yes, please don’t stop.” Sundel doubled his efforts gripping her hips hard, their bodies shaking back and forth. “Uuuunnn, I never knew sex felt so gooood!” Florina cried as her body burst with pleasure.

“You like Little Sundel now?” the tactician asked his lover.

“Yes, I love having Little Sundel inside of me!” Florina cried. She was shaking her own hips now and Sundel groaned with the pleasure. He couldn’t believe how into it she was. Florina lowered her head as she gripped the bed roll under her, trying not to fall over. Her breasts were swaying under her with each thrust and her hair pooled below her head. 

Sundel spanked her in the heat of the moment and she cried out in response. He continued to spank her shapely bottom each time provoking a powerful response from her. “I’m….going…..to…..cum!” Florina eventually said through her ragged breathing. 

“Me too,” Sundel responded, barely holding on himself. “Let’s do it together!”

“Okay,” Florina said looked back at him again. Her cute face, burning with desire and filled with ecstasy was more than Sundel could handle. He thrust like never before, his muscles burned with the effort. Florina cried out. “Cumming!” In response Sundel let himself go and the pair climaxed at the same time. Florina cried with pleasure and her body trembled with her orgasm, her womb filling with Sundel’s seed. Sundel moaned as he was squeezed dry by Florina’s hot privates. 

The two fell to the bed on their sides, Florina’s back to his chest. He hugged her close as they both breathed heavily from the intensity of it all. She turned her head and the two kissed passionately, the pleasure still lingering in their bodies and in their minds. Neither had the strength to say anything as they let their bodies succumb to their weariness and they fell asleep.

When Lyn finally unbarred the door to the room she had her game face on. She might have accidentally left the two of them in there for too long, but she still wanted to prove a point to the two of them. She was ready for their anger. 

What she wasn’t ready for was Florina sitting on Sundel’s lap and giggling. Lyn was dumbfounded and said nothing, but as the two realized she was their they quickly stood up to attention. Florina was blushing with a smile on her face. Lyn raised an eyebrow at the two who both looked like they were still sharing a joke that Lyn wouldn’t understand. 

“Are you two okay?” Lyn asked slowly.

“Of course, Lady Lyndis,” Florina said with a bright smile. “Are we free to go now?”

Lyn slowly nodded as she regarded Florina. She knew Sundel would do his best to help her get comfortable with him, but she almost seemed too comfortable. 

“Thank you,” Florina said. “Now we must be off, we have already wasted so much time.” As she nearly skipped out of the door Lyn grabbed Sundel’s arm with shocking strength and speed.

“What did you do?” she asked the confusion clear on her face. “I’ve been trying to get her to come out of her shell for years and you did it in one day?”

“What can I say?” Sundel said with a shrug. He then slid his hands around Lyn’s shoulders in a gentle massage. “I just have a way with women sometimes,” he whispered softly into her ears. Lyn’s face burned as she remembered his touch and his soft voice. 

“You don’t mean you…?” Lyn said as she turned, knocking his hands away.

Sundel only laughed. “She just needed a friend,” Sundel explained, the implications from earlier seemly gone from his attitude. “And respect as well. She isn’t the poor meek Florina she seems.”

“I know that, I’ve always known she was strong,” Lyn replied. “I just didn’t want her to get hurt.” 

The two looked out the window to see Florina smile as she reunited with Huey. Sain walked up behind her and offered her a friendly greeting. In response Florina jumped with surprise and instantly hid behind her Pegasus. 

Lyn and Sundel both smiled. “Well you can’t completely change a person in a day,” Lyn said, leaving the room to talk to her friend.

“I don’t think we would want to,” Sundel agreed as he followed.

Next Episode - Serra


	3. Serra

Timeframe (A few days before chapter 6)

Sundel was not sure how it happened exactly but now he was traveling with a small army of fighters all pledged to protect Lady Lyndis. It just felt like everyone they spoke to instantly swore allegiance to her for at least until they reached Caelin Castle. Sundel was not complaining, more swords meant everyone was safer from bandits and attacks by enemy soldiers, but he couldn’t help but feel unease. 

The newest members of the team were a cleric of the church of St. Elimine and the other was a mage who was working as her body guard. The team had rescued them as they were being followed by ruffians and they promised to help Lyn get home in return. Seemed innocent enough, but the cleric, a girl named Serra had openly claimed to be from Etruria and that made Sundel uncomfortable. The sister was young, so odds are she didn’t know about Sundel’s history, but still, seeing an Etrurian made him uneasy. 

The group was approaching Kathelet, the first of Lycia’s nation states. Sundel was looking forward to a place that had a bit more culture and possibly less bandits. However, Lyn’s evil uncle would no doubt send more and more troops after them as they got closer. The tactician was tired but with a proper city less than a week away he eagerly kept his feet moving. 

“Hello there!” came a sudden voice followed by a pair of pink pigtails. Sundel jumped back in surprise as Serra somehow appeared before him. She was shockingly fast and quiet for someone with so much energy.

“Uh hi, sister,” he said in response trying to regain his composure. Serra didn’t seem to notice how much she had shocked him.

“You can call me Serra,” she said with a smile and started moving beside him. “So, you are from Etruria right?” Sundel winced at those words. But he did his best not to panic, just relax, go with the flow and she won’t suspect a thing...hopefully.

“Yep,” Sundel said simply as he continued to march with the group. 

“Ah you see I could tell,” Serra instantly spoke up, not concerned about the volume of her voice. “You see I am also from Etruria. Sure, I haven’t been there for a long time but I could tell by your impeccable fashion sense. Only a tactician from Etruria would carry himself like you do and dress with the latest in fashion.” Serra began talking so quickly that Sundel was actually having a little trouble keeping up. “I too possess a superior fashion sense, as you can clearly see. It is a curse really to be surrounded by so many who just do not understand proper dress these days, you get what I mean? I was talking to Erk earlier and I was commenting on his silly hood and HE said that he likes the hood. But as his employer I was saying he should wear a robe instead of a cloak. Do you know what he said? Do you? I’ll tell you, he said….” 

In self-defense Sundel’s brain automatically started to filter out Serra’s words. He figured if he tried to follow along his brain would start leaking out his ears. So instead he decided to look at the girl’s figure to pass the time. Her dress was of a very tight cut, but did not show any skin, still it was easy to figure out her proportions from this. Her bust was probably bigger than Lyn’s which almost seemed unfair considering how young she was, and also how slender the rest of her body seemed. But she was from Etruria after all, Land of Boobies. Slowly Sundel’s mind started to drift off as he remembered the time he had spied on Cecilia as she was changing and he got to see her without a shirt on. It was such a glorious memory.

“Now Lady Lyndis could certainly do with some make up to enhance her natural beauty,” Serra continued. “Hey are you still listening?”

“Uh yes of course,” Sundel said wiping some drool from his chin. The way this girl talked so quickly it was hard not to fall into a trance while listening. “You have some very clever insights to the world of fashion. You remind me of a high lady of court back home.” Sundel smiled to himself for covering up his lack of focus so well. Looking down at the short sister she looked up with him wide eyed and her cheeks turned red.

“You really think so?” she asked her voice higher pitched than usual.

“Uh….yes of course, believe me, I spent my time with enough noble ladies to know what I am talking about,” Sundel said with complete authority in his voice even though everything he was saying was completely untrue. He had only known one noble lady and he was more concerned with what was under her clothes. 

Instantly Serra took his arm and pressed her chest against it. Little Sundel instantly took notice and stood up. Sundel was glad he was wearing a robe and he was hard to notice. “That is why I like you Sundel, you know what you are talking about. You aren’t like Erk who ignores everything I say and then says the first thing that comes to mind when I ask him a question.”

“Uh right,” Sundel said, he could feel himself start to sweat. This girl was cute, actually she was incredibly attractive. He had not noticed at first but her Etrurian blood really shone through, especially through her chest. He longed to see those boobies up close. The women from his homeland really were in another league. Still, talking to her was a challenge within itself. With Sundel’s current luck with women ideas starting forming in his mind. He felt Little Sundel whispering ideas in his head, old plans he had used on Cecilia. Of course, these plans had gotten him in trouble and ruined his life. 

Serra had started talking again, she was fishing for more compliments probably. Her reaction to the first one was so powerful it was obvious. She was clinging to his arm happily now, her boobies wrapped around his upper arm and it made it difficult to focus. “That is very astute of you, Serra,” Sundel said during a brief second while Serra was talking. “Your natural Etrurian sense of esthetics shine through once again.” The tactician had no idea if what he was saying was actually true, but he figured it was worth a shot.

In response Serra looked giddy and pressed herself closer to him as they traveled. Wow she was really easy to please. Sundel was shocked that her guard, Erk, always looked so sour. Of course, recently Sundel had been very lucky with the ladies, and so far, his luck only seemed to get getting stronger. Little Sundel whispered more words into his mind and Sundel found them impossible to ignore.

“You know Serra,” he spoke up, cutting Serra off. The girl probably needed to take a breath anyway. “I think that all of this traveling is unfair for someone so …uhh… demure as yourself. What you could use is a good massage to ease your body and freshen your skin. I would think you would simply glow afterwards.”

“You think so too?” Serra asked in response. “You know I have been ordering Erk to provide me with a shoulder rub every night and he says that isn’t part of his job description, but I know as his employer I should be able to command him to do whatever is necessary to keep me satisfied, in fact I think he should…”

“No don’t bother with him!” Sundel interrupted knowing Serra would change the subject if given any free time. “I’ll do it myself gladly. And it won’t be a mere shoulder rub but a full massage. I am quite proud of my hands.”

“Like the high ladies in Etruria have?” Serra asked, her body almost shivering with anticipation for his answer.

For an Etrurian she really did have a weird obsession with Etruria. Like she was a strange fan of the country who only knew the rumors about it. “Uh, of course. As I have said before I have entertained my share of Etrurian high ladies.”

For a blissful moment Serra was quiet and said nothing, her eyes opening wide with awe. Sundel knew this girl was tough, she was a sister of the church and she was traveling through the mountains with a single guard. If she had any weapons she would have fought the bandits herself for accosting her. But Sundel seemed to have stumbled upon her weak point. 

“Y-yes it will be good to have a massage again,” Serra said regaining her composure. “It really has been too long since I have been treated the way I deserve. Did you know that in the convent where I was studying they don’t even have servants? They force you to do your own cleaning and washing and everything yourself! Can you believe that? This one time….”

And Sundel tuned her out again, focusing on her boobies pressed against his arm. 

That evening Sundel slid his fingers into Serra’s skin. Or rather into her dress that she wore tight against her body. He had hoped that she would have offered to disrobe but she just laid down onto her bed roll. Sundel could feel the tension in her shoulders as he worked his hands. She was incredibly tense. Was traveling like this really so stressful for her? Shockingly her usual nonstop talking was absent, replaced by brief groans as he worked her muscles. 

“Are you alright?” Sundel asked as his hands worked down her back.

“Um, ye-yes of course,” Serra said between her groans. 

Sundel looked down to see her gripping the bed roll below her with a powerful grip, like she was scared of something. “Are you sure?” Sundel asked as his hands moved to her lower back.

“Yes, I am,” she managed to say but Sundel saw her turned face wince. “It has just been so long since I’ve had a massage from someone so talented. I really need it.” 

“If you say so,” Sundel said as he worked her back. He decided to focus on his work, she really was tense. He kneaded her skin gently with the proper application of strength. If anything, Sundel knew how to touch a lady, and he recently had a shocking amount of practice. As time passed her wincing and groaning subsided and they were replaced by calm sighs. This made Sundel smile as he lowered her hands down her body and gentle massaged her bottom.

Serra suddenly gasped, turning her head to regard Sundel. “Where are you touching?” Serra asked.

“Oh well,” Sundel said awkwardly. “The massage enjoyed by the Etrurian High Ladies goes all the way down to their feet. Did you not know that?” This was a half-truth, considering Sundel was not a professional misuse. 

“Oh, uh well…” Serra looked down, her cheeks matching her pink hair as she considered.

“We can skip this part if you would like?” Sundel offered. 

“N-no no, any massage good enough for the ladies is good enough for me,” she said laying back down and hiding her face. 

Sundel nodded and grabbed her soft round bottom again and started to massage it deeply. It was a bit challenging considering her narrow and tight skirt but he made do. He could hear her breathing slowly get hotter as he continued to work her body. He sensed her physical tension be replaced by a new type of tension as he caressed her. She was quite sensitive down here it seemed. An almost imperceivably soft moan, escaped Serra’s lips. Sundel smiled pretending not to hear it. 

As much as he enjoyed squeezing her ass he decided to continue down her legs to her feet. Serra stayed deathly quiet the whole time, as if scared she would make a sound that would embarrass her. Her breathing was unsteady with a mix of nervousness, pleasure and desire.

Sundel’s hands finished and slid back up her body. “Are you sure you are alright, my lady?” Sundel softly whispered into the sister’s ear. She nodded quickly, her face bright red. “Ready for me to do the other side?” he asked with a smile. Serra’s face went pale as her eyes widened. “Something we should save for tomorrow?” he suggested after seeing her reaction.

“Yes, please,” Serra said in a whisper, the color returning to her cheeks. “Um…it has been a long time since a man as touched me like this.”

“When was the last time?” Sundel asked, rubbing her back supportively. 

“N-never,” she said turning her face away from him. 

Sundel nodded, not surprised in the least after this evening with her. “Have a good evening, my lady,” Sundel said respectfully to the girl and stood up, turning to leave. However, he stopped when he felt her slender hand grab his ankle. He turned to regard her.

Serra was in the process of standing up. “Same time tomorrow maybe?” Serra asked with a shockingly innocent look to her eyes. Sundel simply smiled as charmingly as he could manage and nodded his head.

The next day of marching had been much like the last. Luckily the hills were becoming less an issue as they moved into Lycia proper. Serra had regained her confidence and was an unending font of words and claims of fashion and proper form. However, she did hold herself even closer to Sundel today than the day before. He enjoyed the feel of her body against his and it made it easy to tolerate her words.

During their travel he caught glances from Lyn as she looked back at the group, as well as from Florina when she landed to report back from scouting. Both of them looked at Sundel and Serra standing together with a concerned in their eyes. Sundel hoped they were a little jealous.

When they set up camp that night Sundel entered Serra’s tent to find her in her laying on her bedroll, ready for him. However, this time she was not wearing her dress, only her pink bra and panties that matched her hair. “Serra?” Sundel asked as he knelt by her.

“This will make it work better right?” Serra asked softly, her face a darker shade than before. Sundel simply nodded and got to work, she was embarrassed enough already. 

As before her worked her back with his hands but this time he could feel her soft skin. She did not groan or wince tonight but let soft moans escape her lips. She really was enjoying herself, as awkward as she felt. She didn’t even complain when he unhooked her bra so he had nothing blocking his hands. When he moved down to her bottom her breathing grew hotter and her moans grew slightly louder. His fingers delighted in caressing her soft skin through her panties. When he caught a small damp spot between her legs, Little Sundel took attention and fought against his constricting pants. 

His hands squeezed and caressed her upper thighs, his thumbs sliding down between her legs, each time gently rubbing the damp spot of her panties. Serra shivered slightly in his hands, but Sundel could tell it wasn’t because she was nervous. Her moans started to grow in volume as she let herself enjoy his touch. However, despite Sundel’s desire for more, his hands slid down her legs to continue his massage. Serra’s reactions lessened almost instantly but that was expected.

When he finished with her feet he slid his hands back up her body as he had done the day before. “Are you ready for the other side tonight?” Sundel asked in a soft whisper.

Serra turned her head to look at Sundel. A mix of innocent fear and desire looked back up at Sundel. Sundel just looked back with a smile, no pressure in his expression, despite what he wanted to say and do. Eventually she nodded her head and rolled over. Her hands protectively crossed over her breasts. 

Sundel gently reached down and touched her wrists, urging them down. Eventually Serra complied and left her breasts completely bare for him to see. They were quite the sight, bigger than Lyn’s and her untrained body left them looking round and soft. Gently and lovingly he grabbed one breast in each hand and started to massage them. Her nipples were already quite hard. Serra’s hips and neck squirmed with each of his caresses. Little Sundel screamed in Sundel’s mind to tear off her panties and have his way with her. She was like putty in his hands right now, what kind of man would ignore this chance? It took all of Sundel’s self-control to ignore the force of his desire. He would make do with the amazing feeling of her boobies in his hands. 

“Your breasts are amazing,” Sundel said softly. In response Serra covered her face in embarrassment with both of her hands and shook her head. When she tried to respond with words only moans escaped her. “You don’t have to deny it, Serra, you are very beautiful.”

Eventually Serra got the courage to look over her hands into Sundel’s eyes and she smiled softly. She gave a sudden gasping moan as his fingers pinched her nipples and started to rub them to evoke the most powerful sensation. Sundel looked down to her panties to see the wet spot had grown several times over by now. 

His caresses continued and Serra twisted and moaned with pleasure. His hands worked slowly enjoying every curve and contour of her boobies. He lost track of time completely enamored with the lumps of flesh. Before he knew it, he found himself kissing her breasts, suckling her nipples and caressing them with his tongue. Serra’s moans had increased in volume and her squirming under him had gotten almost out of control. Part of Sundel knew he was probably going too far but he did not want to stop. “Ugh S-Sundel!” Serra gave a soft cry as her hips left the bed roll and her body shivered with pleasure. The wet stain between her legs grew another shade darker as her body convulsed with pleasure. 

Sundel finally sat up from her body and looked down at her. Did she just have an orgasm from him touching her breasts? She breathed heavily on the roll, lost in the afterglow her eyes glazed over as she was processing what her body had done. Little Sundel’s desire pulsed in his mind and Sundel took a deep breath. Serra looked incredibly appealing, her skin glistening with a small layer of sweat, the look of pleasure on her face, and her legs spread wide open. “Should I let you rest, my lady?” Sundel found himself asking despite his urges. 

Serra nodded weakly and looked up at him, her eyes going big and innocent again. “Tomorrow?” she asked breathlessly. 

“Tomorrow,” Sundel confirmed with a nod.

The band would reach Kathelet in less than a day and they would finally have real beds and roofs over their heads. Sundel did not know what to expect from Serra this last night in the wilderness. However, he was quite shocked when he entered her tent. She stood completely naked in front of him, her hair still up in tails and her arms covering her chest. A small well-groomed tuft of pink hair poked out between her tightly clamped together legs. 

“Lady Serra?” Sundel asked, unsure of what was going on.

Serra looked up at him, her face bright red and her eyes innocent and wide. “Yesterday you said I looked beautiful,” she said softly. “Doesn’t my body please you?”

“W-well of course it does,” Sundel said as desire pulsed in his mind and body. “You have an amazing body.”

Serra pressed herself against his chest. “Then please touch me,” she said softly but almost urgently. “I can’t forget your touch, it won’t leave my mind. I need to feel it again.” Sundel found his hands sliding down her bare hips as he looked down into her eyes. “Touch me, squeeze me, do everything you want to me,” she said looking up at him, desire burning in her eyes. “I need you.” Grabbing his collar, she pressed a deep kiss onto Sundel’s lips. Sundel returned the kiss as his hands pulled her close. 

Sundel’s hands caressed her narrow hips and soft skin. Despite being a sister she did take care of her skin quite well, she did actually seem to know a thing or two about taking care of her body, she wasn’t only blowing hot air. His kisses moved down to her neck as his hands squeezed her bottom, caressing and massaging it. Serra moaned slightly as he leaned back, letting his kisses have more room to work. Sundel’s hands slipped down her hips and slid between her legs caressing her privates. The sister’s hands instantly grabbed his shoulders for support as he touched her there. “Is this what you wanted me to touch?”

Serra let out a long moan like she had been holding it in all day. “Yes,” she managed to say in a breathy voice. “I want you to touch me all over.” 

In response Sundel pushed his fingers deep into her privates. Serra’s moan was much louder this time, she was not ready for just how good that would feel. His fingers made love to her privates and her hips rocked back and forth in response. Their lips pressed together in a deep, passionate kiss. However, she broke out of the kiss almost instantly as her body shivered with a deep moan. Sundel was shocked to feel her privates gushing with an orgasm, his hands being drenched in her wetness. “Are you alright?” Sundel asked as he held her shivering body.

“Y-y-yes,” she managed to say as her body calmed down. “M-more please.”

Sundel gently laid her down and took off his robe letting it fall to the ground. “Are you really sure you want all of me?” Sundel asked as he grabbed his belt. 

Serra nodded looking up at him with an insatiable look of desire. “I don’t think I’ll be able to relax until I feel all you can give me.”

Sundel dropped his pants and Little Sundel jumped up ready to do his duty. Desire pulsed through his body and mind. “Let me know when I should stop,” Sundel said lowering himself towards her. “I’m not sure you can take all I can give.” Serra nodded in agreement as Little Sundel jumped deep inside of the sister and feasted on his third virgin. 

Serra cried out in a mix of pain and pleasure as she was filled up. Her body was too aroused and filled with anticipation to care about her ripped hymen. Sundel slowly started to thrust back and forth inside of the sister and she groaned with the sensation which quickly evolved into a long and deep moan. She was so turned on after the last few days everything he did made her burst with pleasure. 

Sundel dove his face into her shaking breasts as he worked his hips. They gently rubbed against his face as they made love. Serra pushed them together against him and he smiled, drowning in his personal heaven. He started to kiss and suck on her nipples and Serra’s moans grew high pitched in pleasure. Her privates gushed with another orgasm, her body shivering with pleasure but Sundel kept thrusting away into her warm and tight insides. Her convulsing privates felt amazing against his pumping member. 

“Lord Sundel,” Serra moaned, her hands grabbing his shoulders tightly. “Incredible!” As her body relaxed from her last orgasm she already started to feel the next one coming on. “St. Elimine, I’m sorry,” she cried as she wrapped her legs around Sundel her body and shivered in another climax. Her cry of pleasure was so high pitched Sundel almost didn’t hear it. 

Sundel rolled Serra onto her side and lifted her leg, thrusting his member into her sideways. Her moans increased in volume as he caressed her insides in a new way she had never felt before. His hand caressed her thin leg before squeezing her upper ass cheek. Serra squirmed before him, gripping the bed roll. Her breasts shook wildly with each thrust. The intense pleasure seemed to overwhelm the sister, Sundel could see the lack of control over her face as her mouth opened wide and her eyes rolled up. The tactician didn’t know if he should be impressed over his skill or worried over Serra’s condition. It was too late however as he felt himself reach his limit. He gripped her leg tightly as his loins burst forth with his seed. The pleasure of the release poured over him like warm water on a cold day, his body shivering as he filled her up. 

Serra shivered in response. She was breathing raggedly as she tried to recover from the experience, her climax so powerful and so sudden that she didn’t even have the breath to cry out. Sundel couldn’t help himself as he pulled her close and rubbed her back comfortingly. The sister had not been fully prepared for love making, and his massages perhaps had prepped her body _too_ well for all of the sensations. Her body still shivered and twitched from it all and her breathing was uneasy.

“I’m sorry if that was too much for you,” Sundel whispered as Serra finally started to calm down.

“No, it’s okay,” Serra whispered. “Its what I asked for right?” 

She had asked for him to give her everything he had, but the truth was she was so inexperienced and sensitive to something so physical he had had to hold himself back. Not that the experience hadn’t been amazing for him, Little Sundel asked for more, deep in his mind. However, he knew Serra had had enough. 

“Um I’m not a lord,” Sundel finally said to Serra softly, referring to what she had called him in her throws of passion. “Sorry if you thought I was.”

Serra looked up at him weakly and smiled. “And I’m no lady…” she said softly. Sundel somehow felt he had known this truth all along. It made sense that she was so interested in Etruria, if she had been from there Sundel would not have seemed so interesting to her. Sundel did not ask her for an explanation and she gently fell asleep in his arms.

The next morning Sundel yawned as he disassembled his tent. This daily event was becoming easier for him now and he found himself dreading the morning less and less as it became more mundane. He turned to see Serra emerge from her tent. The tactician blinked in surprise at her appearance. She seemed to shine in the morning light, her skin looked clear and smooth and her pink hair seemed to shimmer. Her eyes were bright and her smile was pure and genuine. She looked amazing.

“Thank you for the massage last night,” she said to him with a twinkle in her eye. “I feel so wonderful, I needed that to restore my natural beauty.” She gave herself a twirl and the tails of hair spun around her head.

“Uh,” Sundel fumbled with his tent as he found himself somewhat speechless. “No prob…”

Serra had drifted over to Erk by the time Sundel had responded however. Even the normally humorless mage seemed to see the difference in Serra’s appearance. “See Erk, this is the sort of result you get when you treat your employer with the love and care she deserves,” she said throwing her pack to him. Erk had not been ready for the sudden weight and had to quickly adjust himself to avoid falling over onto his face. “Now come along, my bodyguard,” she said, not missing a beat as she grabbed his arm and pulled him to follow. “When this journey is over perhaps I will share with you the secrets of my poise and beauty so you might attract women even with your droopy eyes.”

“Huh…” Sundel said softly as he scratched his head.

“Wow,” came a voice behind him and there stood the wall of muscle that was Dorcus. “I need to get me one of those massages.”

Sundel paled and quickly and grabbed his things. Without a word he ran off to find Lyn and the others, doing his best not to imagine the unintentional implications of Dorcus’ words.

Next Episode - Ninian


	4. Side Mission

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A short interlude before the actual Ninian Chapter.

Timeframe - Secret Chapter (Shortly after Chapter 7x)

“Looks like we got them all **,”** Lyn said with a sigh and clapping her hands together. While chasing after the heirloom of Ninian’s, a ring called Nini’s Grace, Lyndis’ Legion had cleared out a small fort held by a band of mercenaries called the Black Fang. Sundel was quite proud of his tactics this day. Their sudden assault on the base had soundly defeated all the rogues and not with a single injury to any member of the team. Better yet they recovered the ring without a scratch on it. Sundel smiled looking down at the golden band covered in runes, it did look quite old and valuable. He hoped that the charming Ninian would thank him personally. 

He and Lyn had taken one last look around the fort while everyone else prepared their things to travel back to the city. A young lordling named Eliwood had prepared rooms for them and was currently looking over the dancer Ninian. It was by pure luck that the lord was passing buy to help them and Sundel was certainly glad for the young man’s help. 

Sundel looked to Lyn and couldn”t help but admire her beauty once more. She was still quite red faced from the exertion of the battle, she had fought quite hard this day. He wasn’t sure but for some reason she looked incredibly lovely at this moment, before he knew what he was doing Sundel walked up behind Lyn and wrapped her in an embrace. 

Lyn chuckled in amusement. “What are you doing?” she asked turning her head with a small grin. “You are lucky I didn’t cut your hand off, you startled me.”

“Sorry, my lady,” Sundel said with a naughty grin. Without thinking his hands moved to her chest and he gently started to fondle her breasts. “Sometimes I just can’t help myself. You look so beautiful today.”

“H-Hey,” Lyn said softly as her face turned bright red. “What do you think you are doing?” Her eyes looked more nervous and embarrassed than upset at what he was doing, so he didn’t stop. Sundel grinned as he felt her nipples get hard through her top. 

“It has been a while since we were alone together,” Sundel whispered in her ear, his right-hand drifting to her exposed thigh and sliding under her sacaen garb. “Do you remember what we did last time we were alone?” he asked softly.

“Y-yes,” Lyn admitted in a small whisper. “But I don’t think this is quite the appropriate time for place for something like this.” Lyn whined softly as Sundel’s hand started to caress her clitoris. Her body was hot and sweaty making her quite slick between her legs. He gently started to kiss her neck as his fingers massaged her privates. Lyn arched her neck and moaned softly as her hands grabbed at his. “Sundel, please stop…” she said to him softly and weakly unable to fight off his skilled hands. She moaned again and Sundel felt her privates grow wetter. 

“I think you are enjoying yourself too much,” Sundel chuckled as his fingers pushed deeper into her gushing wet privates. 

“T-The others….” Lyn moaned. Her legs started to wobble and grow weak. The plainswoman found herself bending over and balancing herself on the wall before her. Her hands were being used to prop herself up so she was unable to fight Sundel’s caresses. Her next moan echoed through the hall as her back arched and she pressed her backside against Sundel’s hips. 

“We still have a little time, we are on patrol after all,” Sundel said rubbing little Sundel against her tight ass. “We’ll be done before they suspect a thing.”

Lyn turned to look at him a mix of fear and desires in her big innocent eyes. “O…Okay…” she breathed. Sundel smiled as he unzipped his pants. He then lifted the back of her sacaen dress and pulled her tight black panties aside just enough to push Little Sundel deep into her privates. The Lady Lyndis moaned loudly as Sundel filled her up. From behind he moved deeper inside of her than ever before. 

Sundel began thrusting his hips quickly, knowing they had limited time. His hands grabbed her sides lovingly as he made love to her. Lyn gripped the wall before her for dear life as they had sex. She was already hot after the fight and now she was sweating heavily. She turned her head to look back at Sundel with one eye. “It’s not fair….” She said through a moan. “You’re too good at this.” Her body shivered as she cried out in pleasure. “Too hot!” With one hand she quickly undid her front and her breasts came flying out, swinging with each intense thrust from Sundel’s hips. 

As the boobies were unleashed Sundel suddenly doubled his speed, pumping into her at an incredible rate. “Uuuuunnnn oh spirits!” Lyn cried as she was overcome by the sensation. Her privates tightened around Sundel suddenly and he moaned himself in response. Sundel reached around her and squeezed her flapping breasts causing Lyn to groan in pleasure. “So good!” she cried moving her hips in time with him. She fully embraced their love making now and it took everything he had for Sundel not to climax instantly. 

Just a few more moments, Sundel told himself as he lost himself to the pleasure. His back arched as his body burned from the effort of his thrusts. Lyn was now completely bent over, only barely keeping herself up with her arms on the wall. Her privates were squishing and gushing with each thrust, both of them incredibly turned on. “I can’t!” Sundel groaned with clenched teeth as he finally gave over to it. Little Sundel burst forth his useless seed and filled Lyn up completely. In response Lyn cried out one last time, her back arching with pleasure as she climaxed. Her body shivered as she felt his semen fill her up and she twitched slightly as her body began to calm down. 

The two leaned against the wall, breathing heavily and exhausted by their sudden love making. Lyn quickly did up her top once more and pulled away from Little Sundel. She looked at her tactician with a fierce gaze, but her cheeks were still flushed and it was obvious she was trying hard to took angry. “I’ll forgive you this time but we can’t do something like this again. It could be dangerous for all sorts of reasons.” 

“R-right,” Sundel said breathlessly as Lyn turned and walked away, still a little weak in the knees. Sundel couldn’t help but grin at himself but he wondered what exactly came over him. He reached into his pocket and produced Nini’s grace again. Well nothing left to do other than return this to the lovely dancer. 


	5. Ninian

Timeframe - The night after chapter 9

Lyndis’ Legion had finally broken through the boarders of Caelin and had captured a castle and town near the border. The victory was hard won but the results were nothing to scoff at. The soldiers and people of the castle and local territory were fully aware of Lord Lundgren’s evil doing and welcomed the legion with open arms once we had defeated the soldiers loyal to the usurper. 

It had become a night of celebrations and the legion openly feasted and cheered in the castle’s courtyard. The peasants and loyal soldiers showered Lyndis with gifts and showings of their loyalty. Merchants started to provide their wears with plenty of free samples to go around. Someone constructed a grand bon fire in the center of the courtyard and even musicians started to play. From the clapping going on it seemed people had started to dance. The main attraction however was the meek girl Ninian who took center stage with her exotic dance routine. She enraptured all that watched her and it had a strange mystical effect on them, as the night went on, no one seemed to get tired and the wine continued to flow freely. 

Sundel groaned and tried to cover his ears. The sounds of the festivities were unavoidable and Sundel yearned for a drink of that wine. The thought of the sweet flavor on his lips and the light buzzing in his brain, drove him mad. However, he had given up the stuff, at least as long as he was in this army with Lyndis. He had promised never to let what happened with Florina happen again. It did not help that the sound of the revelry distracted him from his other duties. 

The warriors fought during the day and were able to enjoy themselves at night, but a tactician like Sundel could not fight, so his battle happened while everyone else was having fun. He spread a large map over a table in the depths of the castle, a flickering lamp his only source of light. The map displayed Caelin Keep and the surrounding lands. Sundel’s head started to hurt as he examined the area. The area was filled with mountains, rivers and forests, all arranged in such a way that an army would need to follow a narrow path to get to the keep itself. Their enemy would have dozens of chances to ambush them and make good use of the terrain. Adding to that Sundel saw the clouds above, he knew that tomorrow it would rain off and on all day, not good conditions for any battle. 

Everyone was depending on him tonight in order for them all to survive tomorrow. Sundel’s mind buzzed with thoughts, ideas and stratagems until his head grew hot with the effort. 

“’Cuse me!” came a fairly chipper voice as an unfamiliar figure entered the room. Sundel looked up to see a slim figure with red hair move awkwardly towards him with a massive pack on her back that she obviously had trouble lifting. With swing of her arms she moved the pack to the table with a mighty thud. 

“Hey!” Sundel cried as his maps were crunched under the heavy pack. “I am doing delicate work here!” 

“Sorry ‘bout that,” the woman responded as she slumped onto a nearby chair. She brushed her red ponytail from her shoulder and looked up to the ceiling, obviously exhausted. She was completely unmotivated to move her things from Sundel’s table.

Sundel looked down at the woman, his eyebrows creasing. She was being exceptionally rude to the tactician of an army. She was dressed in a brown cloak and pants, with green undershirt. She was obviously a commoner by the way she dressed and her attitude suggested that of a common laborer. She wasn’t even wearing a dress! Turning Sundel examined her pack which seemed full to bursting. “Are you a supplier for the army?” he asked her slowly.

“You got it sweet cheeks,” the woman confirmed, closing her eyes and letting her body go limp in the chair. “Yer comrades like their wine and bread and I’ve been trying to provide all night. Enough never seems to be enough and now I need a break! So, would ya mind leavin’ me alone for a bit?”

Sundel had to hold back a growl. Who did this woman think she was?! He was just about to berate her for her actions when a soft snoring sound began to fill the room. Sundel’s face twisted in annoyance. But, he did realize that she looked absolutely exhausted, despite the cool night air she was sweating profusely. It probably had not been easy to provide for a small rebel army either. 

With a sigh Sundel placed his robe over her like a blanket. Scratching his head, he figured best not to try and lift the massive pack on his table. Perhaps it was time to join the revelry himself. He needed a break. Letting the strange merchant get some sleep he left her alone in the room.

* * * 

By the time Sundel had had his fill of food and drink the party was winding down and the members of Lyndis’ Legion were leaving for sleeping quarters. Sundel had purposefully avoided the wine and other spirits keeping to his promise to Lyn, despite eyeing them lustfully. 

He rubbed his temples as he considered going back and finishing his stratagems for the upcoming battle, but that only gave him a headache. That is when he remembered something. Checking his breast pocket, he located a ring. It was Nini’s Grace, the ring they had recovered for the dancer Ninian. He had completely forgotten about it. He looked around for its rightful owner as he rubbed the fancy looking ring between his fingers. His eyes widened as he located the young woman talking with her younger brother. 

Sundel stood up and approached the dancer as her musician brother left for the night. “Excuse me, Miss Ninian?” Sundel spoke up.

The short woman jumped slightly as she heard his words. She turned to regard him and nodded. “Yes?” she asked softly.

“Oh, it is just I forgot to give this to you earlier, forgive me,” Sundel explained with a bowed head as he handed her the ring. “I’m sure you missed it.”

As the quiet young dancer took the ring gently and slowly, a soft smile appeared on her face. “Thank you, my lord,” she said softly. “This is a memento from my mother, I am forever grateful to you for returning it.” As she looked up at him, Sundel finally realized just how beautiful she was. Not like Lyn or Florina who possessed a wild beauty, Ninian was subtler and refined. It was not something one would expect from a common dancer. She looked away with a blush as she realized Sundel had been staring. 

“Well you should thank Lady Lyndis and her knights more than I,” Sundel replied with a shrug. “All I did was come up with the battle plan. It was thanks to their skill that we won it back.” 

The young woman shook her head in response. “They were able to do so quickly and without casualty thanks to your planning,” Ninian insisted. “Without you the battle may have ended much differently. So please, let me do something to thank you.” 

“Really its fine…” Sundel started to say. However, Ninian gently took his hand and looked up at him. He wasn’t sure if she acted out of duty or something else but she really wanted to thank him. “Uh well, I’ve never seen you dance. You should provide a quick show for me.” He looked around and realized the courtyard was empty, everyone had retired for the night save the two of them. If she did dance this would be a private show.

“Well, dancing is really all I can do,” Ninian said humbly. “So, I would be glad to dance for you.” She smiled at him kindly before placing the ring on her finger. Sundel smiled back before moving to a nearby bench to sit. 

Suddenly Ninian flew into movement. Her legs and arms moved in tandem with a long scarf that seemed to flow back and forth. This was not a dance like the ones Sundel had ever seen before, it was not made to excite and arouse but it was a traditional work of art. Her thin arms and legs slid back and forth through the air, her pale green scarf following her movements like a shadow trying to keep up. Her impossibly long hair whipped back and forth as a counterpoint to the scarf. It was an incredible sight to see, Sundel found himself enraptured by the display. She was incredible.

As he gazed upon her he found his heart beating faster and faster. Despite her slow dance Sundel found himself growing excited. His breathing grew heavy and he couldn’t help his eyes from gazing at her swaying hips and bust, her tight dress did little to hide her incredible figure. The dance reached its climax, Sundel found himself incredibly turned on. His gaze had become lustful and he could not pull his eyes away from her. 

As she finished Ninian looked at the sole member of her audience, as if she had forgotten he was there. A look of concern filled her deep red eyes as she regarded him. “My Lord?” she asked approaching him. “Are you alright?”

“I-I’m fine,” Sundel replied through heavy breathing. His face burned with embarrassment for his feelings and thoughts. “Your dance was incredible.”

Ninian blushed as she dropped to her knees before him. “Did I accidently do this to you?” she asked with a look of guilt in her eyes. She then looked down at the ring on her finger. “They told me that Nini’s Grace would improve the effects of my dancing but I did not think it would be this powerful.”

“Really Ninian, I’m fine,” Sundel tried to say but the small woman grabbed his crotch through his pants and it was rock hard. Sundel felt harder and bigger than he ever had before and sitting down did little to hide it. 

“In my haste to be grateful I performed the traditional mating dance of the mountains,” Ninian explained. “It is an old tradition of my people, but it seems the enchanted ring of my mother’s increased its effects. I am so sorry.”

“It is really fine,” Sundel insisted as his face burned red. He had heard tales of armies using dancers to increase the ability of their soldiers. It only stood to reason that they could also have effects like this. He was about to object when Ninian unzipped his pants and drew out his member with her slender fingers. He gasped in shock as her gentle hand grabbed his hard shaft. Little Sundel was incredibly sensitive today.

“It is my responsibility to ease your suffering,” Ninian said softly, not shying away from his exposed privates. Slowly she started to stroke it tenderly. Sundel gripped the sides of the bench as his body responded. Her simple caresses felt amazing and his body twisted slightly with the pleasure. “How does it feel, my lord?” she asked, her innocent eyes looking up at him beautifully.

“Really good,” he managed to say through heavy breaths. 

With her free hand Ninian undid the latch around her neck and lowered her dress to expose her round breasts. Without a word she wrapped them around his shaft and began to massage it with her soft lumps of flesh. The sensation was vastly different than to what Sundel had ever felt before. It still felt amazingly pleasurable but it was soft and comforting at the same time. Little Sundel danced amongst the boobies, in a way it was a moment of pure bliss. Ninian’s blush deepened as Sundel groaned in response, his hips lifting slightly from the bench. Ninian’s nipples grew erect as she massaged them against him, and Sundel couldn’t help himself from moving his hips in time with her. He was making love to her boobies, it was so strange and yet so amazing. 

Sundel moaned loudly and his body shivered as he felt himself climax. It was sudden and intense and his privates gushed forth an impossible amount of his seed. The process felt like it took forever but eventually he relaxed as he sat back down on the bench. Ninian and stepped away at the last minute avoiding the fountain of semen, letting it fall to the grass and soak into the soil. Sundel breathed unsteadily as he tried to recover his breath, his loins still pulsing with desire. 

“Do you require more, my lord?” Ninian asked. Sundel looked up at her to see that she was now completely naked save for her stockings that stopped just short of her hips on each leg. She looked incredible and Sundel was in awe of her beauty. Sundel had no idea what to say to her as she moved closer. “Do not worry, I will take care of you,” she said softly and comfortingly as she urged him to lay down upon the bench. The tactician was in no position to reject her advances so he willingly laid down.

Gently, the dancer moved over Sundel, straddling him like a horse. With little hesitation she lowered herself onto him, his member piercing her privates and filling her deeply. She winced slightly as she felt him fill her but that was all. She felt so warm and welcoming inside it was amazing. Sundel found himself grabbing her smooth bottom and giving it a squeeze. This cause her to give a soft and cute yelp in surprise. Sundel could only shrug back at her sheepishly.

Steadying herself with her hands on his chest she slowly began to move her hips and the two made love. She was too calm and skilled for this to be her first time but Sundel did not care to think about that at the moment. He groaned with pleasure as he moved his hips with her. His hands gently caressed her hips and bottom as they became one. She smiled at him as she pulled his shirt up to caress his chest. It was incredible. 

“W-why?” Sundel asked as they continued, their pace slow and intimate. 

“I already said,” Ninian responded softly, her own breathing being affected by the love making. “I will take responsibility for doing this to you.” This was followed by a very soft moan that Sundel almost did not hear. 

Unable to hold back Sundel began to rock his hips harder. He thrust his member deep into her at a much faster pace, his hands keeping the small woman steady with each thrust. Ninian gasped at the sudden change and moaned much more loudly. “My lord?” she whispered, shocked by his movements. Her hand moved to his shoulders so she could hold on harder as their love making became more intense. She found it difficult to move her hips with his in such a state and really only could hold on. “Oh my lord!” she cried out as she tipped her head back in pleasure. Her breasts swayed up and down with every thrust. 

She pulled herself closer to him as they continued, unable to hold herself up. Her breasts pressed against his chest and rubbed against him softly with each thrust. Sundel felt her hot breath on his neck and face as she held on. His hands grabbed her exposed bottom tightly as he increased his pace even more. Ninian’s moan was long and deep in response. Afterward he pressed and long deep kiss onto her lips. Her red eye widened in shock but eventually she closed them as she returned the kiss. 

Sundel felt himself reach his limit as the kiss ended and thrust one final time deeply into Ninian’s womb. His semen gushed forth and filled her up. Ninian’s cry of pleasure echoed through the courtyard as she climaxed with him, her privates growing tight around his enhanced member. Her body trembled with the intense feelings filling her body. After a brief moment the two relaxed as one as she fell into his arms which held her gently. 

Sundel brushed the long hair from her warm face and smiled up at her. She smiled back warmly as she lay comfortably in his arms. She was incredibly cute and Sundel found himself blushing heavily back at her. “Thank you for taking care of me, Ninian,” he said to her softly, not sure what else to say, they were still outside and she was completely naked on top of him. He was enjoying it too much to care about a possible risk of being seen.

“You are welcome, my lord,” Ninian said softly. Despite her incredible daring in dance and in love making she still had a meek and quiet voice. “But it was the least I could do after effecting your body in such a way.”

Sundel kissed her sweetly as his hands caressed her smooth back. “Would you like to retire to my room?” the tactician asked politely. “I would very much enjoy your company tonight.”

Ninian bushed but frowned at him at the same time. “I am sorry, but I must be getting back to my brother. He will be worried if I don’t return to our room.” Slowly she removed little Sundel from inside of her and stood up from his embrace. 

Sundel frowned deeply. “S-surely you could just…” But with shocking speed Ninian had pulled her dress back on. For a moment he simply looked at her as she dusted off her dress, like nothing had happened between the two of them. They had just made love under the stars, surely, she would have to think that was at least a little romantic.

“Goodnight,” Ninian said with a bow as Sundel struggled in vain to find words to convince her to stay. A moment later she disappeared into the castle. 

Dejected Sundel returned to his map room. This had been the fourth woman of this army that did not seem to care that they had had sex. He supposed soldiers did not usually make attachments to their sexual partners on the battlefield. Anyone could die at any minute, best not to grow too fond of one another. Still, he was starting to feel like women simply only wanted him for his body. A cynical laugh escaped his lips as he thought about the idea. 

He gave a start as he saw the merchant woman sleeping in the chair. He had completely forgotten about her. She had curled up against his robe as if it were a beloved childhood blanket. Sundel sighed as he saw her sleeping happily with it. He figured it was probably best not to wake her. He’d get the coat back in the morning.

Slumping down on a chair on the other side of the room Sundel rested his eyes for a bit. His encounter with the dancer had drained him of all of his remaining strength. He would let himself rest and he would finish his work in a few minutes.

* * *

When Sundel awoke he could hear the rumbling of storm clouds. He got up with a start realizing just how long he had slept. Looking to the table he saw his maps and notes were gone, someone had taken them. The merchant woman was also nowhere to be seen. His eyes widened as he realized that if that woman sold his plans to Lundgren then they would be doomed!

Quickly he burst out of the room and descended the stairs towards the entrance. The legion had all saddled up and were just preparing to leave. “Wait!” Sundel cried as he breathlessly reached the army. A few faces turned to regard him strangely.

“What is wrong?” Florina asked as Huey clomped over to him. Sundel swore the Pegasus was glaring at him. Sundel took a step back from the creature warily. 

“L-listen, Florina,” Sundel began to say. “My maps and notes were stolen by that weird merchant, she must be a spy for Lundgren! We need to….” Sundel’s words slowed to a stop as he saw Lyndis talking to the red-haired merchant. The two girls were smiling as the merchant loaded the last of her goods onto a wagon. “Oh uh…” Sundel added, the tension suddenly leaving his body. “Never mind.”

The Pegasus knight looked down at Sundel queerly for his strange attitude but it wasn’t too unusual for him to act oddly. 

“Sundel thank you for your hard work,” Lyndis said as she caught sight of him. “We have studied your map and your notes and we have a good plan to take Caelin back from my uncle.” She smiled at him with a confident nod. The plainswoman turned noble lady looked ready for battle. And while Sundel could see a hint of worry in her eyes, she stayed determined. 

“Uh right,” Sundel said still unbalanced from his sudden awakening and movement. “Please be safe, my lady. I know you can do this.” His heart still skipped a beat when she looked at him with those eyes. Oh, Saint Elimine she was beautiful! Somehow her mixed heritage brought out the beauty of both of her peoples. “Lyn I-“

“Don’t worry Sundel,” she said as she clapped her hand on his shoulder in a friendly manner. “With your plans, my steel and our companions I am sure we will win the day.” Sundel nodded as she turned and lead the army down into the valley where Castle Caelin was located. 

Sundel wasn’t a fighter so there was nothing he could do to help them during a battle. If anything, he would be a liability in such a conflict so it just made sense for him to stay back like this. Still he sighed, wishing he had perhaps studied the sword and not the battlefield so he could fight by their side. 

“Hey catch!” came a sudden call as something smacked into Sundel’s face and covered his head. He gave a start as he desperately pulled whatever it was off of him. Looking down he saw it was his robe. When did he take this off? “That’s yours, right?”

Sundel turned to see the chipper red-haired merchant. That is when he remembered putting it on her while she slept. “Oh, uh yes, thanks for returning it.” He was thankful, this was his only coat and he liked it a lot. 

“Thank you for providing it last night,” the merchant said. “I see that valor is not dead even in rebel armies.” She gave him a mischievous smile with a wink and pressed a finger to her chin. “It was real comfortable, if a bit smelly.”

Sundel blushed self-consciously. “I-it doesn’t smell that bad!” he found him self saying as he pulled the robe around his shoulders. 

The merchant laughed with her full belly, doubling over and holding her sides. This only caused Sundel to blush harder. “Ya still try to act stuck up too. I like you, smelly.” After she recovered she offered her hand to him. “The name’s Anna.”

Sundel had no idea how to consider the strange merchant but took her hand and shook it. “Sundel, I’m the tactician of Lyndis’ Legion.”

“Oh, I’ve heard rumors about you,” Anna said with a naughty grin. “None of them involve being a gentleman, or for being smelly for that matter.”

“R-rumors?” Sundel spat nervously. He really didn’t need bad rumors ruining his reputation just as he was earning a name for himself. 

Anna simply gave him a toothy grin, obviously enjoying how easy he was to tease. “Well a lady never tells,” she said with a lighter laugh. Sundel only glared at her in response. “Oh, cheer up Smelly,” Anna continued with a more natural smile. “I’m only teasing, and I’m sure the legion will be fine. At least they better be, that lady promised to buy a feast from me once she saved her grandfather.” She then proceeded to poke him in the gut, playfully.

Sundel only sighed. “I’m glad to see you are so invested in the future of the country,” he said drolly. “Lyn is going to be one of the most powerful women in the world after today. Us common folk will probably not have much chance to act like equals with her after that.”

Anna’s eyes narrowed. “Oohhh, I get it now,” she said placing her fist on her palm. “Once she becomes a full lady you won’t be able to flirt with her anymore.”

“I-I wasn’t flirting with her!” Sundel spouted out a little too loudly. He instantly knew he protested too much to sound convincing. Anna’s look only confirmed his thoughts. 

“Ah well she’s just a chick, there are thousands of us out there you know,” Anna said patting him on his back comfortingly. It was all Sundel could do to avoid outwardly moping at her words. Despite their ‘flirting’ there wasn’t really anything between them, and Sundel was going to have to move on with his life after this war. “Tell you what,” Anna added as she saw Sundel’s shoulders slump. “Why don’t you travel around with me after the party? I’m sure your skill for planning would be good for starting a business. I need a partner and I already know you are a gentleman.”

Sundel eyed her with a raised brow. “I know battle tactics not business tactics,” he grumbled as he crossed his arms. “After today countries will be fighting over me to guide their armies.” He sounded a little haughtier than he intended but this girl had that effect on him.

“Well your loss,” Anna said, shaking her head with a shrug. Turning her back to him she started to gather some of her left-over things. As she bent over Sundel couldn’t help but get a look at her bottom. The strange merchant wore pants, which Sundel was not sure he had ever seen before, but they were quite tight. They left little to the imagination and he couldn’t help but find himself aroused by her shapely ass. 

With a ‘hup!’ Anna lifted her pack and placed it on her back. Sundel quickly pulled his robe around himself to hide the effect her earlier pose had on his body. “See you at the feast Smelly?” she asked.

“You can count on it,” Sundel nodded. 

Anna chuckled and gave him another wink before moving to follow the army that had descended into the distance. 

Sundel found himself turning his head to get a better view of her from behind before he suddenly slapped himself in the face. He was a pervert but he couldn’t objectify every woman he ever met. This was one crazy woman he was not going to sleep with. The last thing he needed was another encounter that left his privates sore and heart empty. 

Shortly after, Sundel returned to the castle and gather his things. Soon Lyn would have her new home back and he would have to give her his last goodbye. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That is my story. I hope people found it fun to read or perhaps titillating. If people are interested in a continuation of Sundel's adventure into the main story of the game, and having chapters with remaining female characters, let me know. Other than that, thanks for reading.


	6. Bonus Chapter

The Night after Chapter 10

Sundel groaned as he slept uneasily. Despite the legion’s solid victory at Caelin Castle and the return to Lord Housen to power, Sundel was unsure of his own future. He knew that in the morning he should probably say his goodbyes and seek out new employment. However, he had grown accustomed to the legion and was sad to see it fall apart like this. 

Another groan escaped his lips as he shifted in his sleep. He felt so weird, was he ill? Eventually he could not hold on any longer and opened his eyes. He wasn’t dreaming after all but a figure was on top of him grabbing at his privates. “Wh-wha?” Sundel muttered groggily. Was this some sort of weird dream? 

“S-sundel,” said the figure with a slow slurred voice. “Erk is mean and I hate him!”

As his vision cleared he made out the distinct pink pigtails of Serra. She was lacking her dress but she still wore her gloves, underwear and stockings. Her face was red, but not from embarrassment. The dull look in her eyes revealed that she was quite intoxicated. As if to confirm she gave a quick hiccup as her gloved hand continued to rub Little Sundel up and down. 

“What are you doing there?” Sundel asked as he slowly came fully awake. “Ugh, and why?” Despite everything her attention to his privates still felt good.

“Naughty Sundel,” she gave a giggle as if forgetting about what she said earlier. “You sleep naked.”

“W-well,” Sundel blushed at the accusation. “After a recent conversation I felt that I probably shouldn’t sleep in my clothes every night.” He shook his head. Why was he defending himself? “That’s not important! Why did you sneak into my room!?”

In a sudden swing in her mood Serra frowned. “Erk said I was annoying and overbearing. And and that he was my employee but not my friend and….” 

Sundel frowned as he thought Serra was going to start crying. But suddenly she clenched her teeth as she grew angry. Her grip on Little Sundel grew intense until she was crushing it with shocking strength. “And he said I wasn’t even pretty!!” 

The tactician tried to reach out to stop her but it was too late. The sudden onslaught of pain was too much to handle and his whole body winced. He cried out in agony as Little Sundel was strangled. 

The exclamation brought Serra back to her senses and she suddenly let go. The relief was so welcome that he relaxed instantly. “I’m sorry, I’m so terrible,” Serra muttered as she began to pout again. Sundel was about to respond when she threw herself on top of him, her breasts pressing against his face like she was trying to smother him. “I just ruin everything,” she said in a cute, small sob. Her boobies continued to jiggle into his face, and despite everything Little Sundel grew straight and ridged. Sundel was almost impressed by it’s fortitude. 

Finally gathering the strength, he grabbed Serra’s hips and pulled her down his body so he could look into her eyes. She gave a yelp as she was moved and the tactician got a blast of foul smelling breath in the face. There could be no doubt that she had drank a lot during the feast. The sister blinked tears from her eyes as she looked down at him. 

“I am sorry Erk was rude to you, Serra,” Sundel said slowly, hoping his words would sink in. “But why are you here and where are your clothes?”

“W-well…” Serra said looking away awkwardly. She then mumbled something that Sundel could not understand. 

“Excuse me what?” Sundel said, getting a little angry. He was already having a bad night and now she wakes him up, teases him, tortures him and complains to him about things that have nothing to do with him. She was obviously incredibly drunk but that was her problem. 

“I said….I just want to get fucked tonight!” Serra said much louder, too loud probably. 

Sundel blanched at the sister’s foul mouth. “Uh Serra I don’t know if…” Little Sundel pulsed and Sundel realized that her body was pressed against his, her boobies to his chest, her legs around his waist and their privates were not even a foot apart. Instinct and reason battled in his mind.

“I want to,” she grumbled looking down at him in a baleful glare. “But I’m not safe today and you are the only one I know who shoots blanks.” Suddenly he felt her foot against Little Sundel and his eyes widened in terror. “You better say yes…” she said slowly.

“Yes yes okay!” Sundel all but yelped in response. His self-preservation instincts kicking in, more powerful than any reason his mind could come up with.

Serra giggled. “Good boy.” Slowly she removed her stocking covered foot from his member and she adjusted herself like she was preparing to ride a horse. The crotch of her panties rubbed against the bottom side of Little Sundel and he groaned as the sensation of fabric on skin. “Whoops, forgot about that,” she muttered as she pulled the fabric of her underwear to the side so her privates were exposed. She then sat down on Little Sundel with a quick drop, filling her up in one single push. Serra gasped and her back arched as the sensation took her by complete surprise. 

Sundel groaned as she squeezed around him, lacking any real foreplay. Instantly he knew that the effects of Ninian’s dance from last night were still in play. He was bigger and more sensitive than usual. Sundel could not hold himself back as he grabbed her hips and started to thrust upward into the sister. Little Sundel feasting away at the bounty before him.

Serra cried out with a moan, still not ready for his intensity or Little Sundel’s leveled up status. She was forced to lean down and grab onto Sundel’s shoulders with her gloved hands, her twin tails of hair swaying back and forth. In this new position Sundel shifted his hands from her hips to her bottom and gave it a tight squeeze. Serra moaned again, this one longer and deeper than the last. Slowly she got into it and began to move her hips with his.

It was Sundel’s turn to moan in pleasure, but his was softer and more subdued. “This is what you wanted right?”

“Y-yes, yes!” Serra breathed. “So badly.” Sundel increased the speed of his pumping hips as she spoke and her voice suddenly became high pitched. Her grip on his shoulders grew tighter as well as her grip on his privates. 

“Are you sure this is what Saint Elimine wants from her disciples?” Sundel asked her with a groan, his hand sliding up her back and undoing her bra. 

“I don’t care,” Serra said breathlessly as her bra fell from her shoulders, her boobies dangling freely now. “Just don’t stop!”

Sundel lifted his hips higher and higher until Serra was forced to fall, boobies first into his face. Instantly he started to lick and suck on her nipples with aggressive desire. They were so nice and round he just wanted to eat them up. Despite the awkward angle Sundel kept thrusting into her tight privates at a rapid pace. 

“You’re making me cum!!” Serra cried with intense pleasure. Her privates grew as tight as a vice before erupting with a powerful spray of wetness. 

Still sucking on her nipple, Sundel tensed and his privates gushed his inert seed deep into her body. 

The sister was breathing heavily, her arms resting on the top of his head when Sundel flipped her to the bed without warning. She looked up at him with shock and confusion. “What are you doing?” she asked nervously.

Sundel looked down at Serra with a bestial hunger. Without hesitation she started to thrust into just as fast as before. Now that he was on top he had much more control and his movements were even more powerful than before.

Serra cried out, not prepared for his actions. “Not so fast, I’m still too sensitive!” she tried to say but her words were overwhelmed by an incredibly loud moan and echoed through her body. Despite her doubts her body was flooded with pleasure. “Gods!” came her next cry as her hands gripped the sheets under her. However, her movement came too late and she slipped from the bed. Her shoulders and arms hit the floor, but her hips and legs remained on the bed while Sundel continued to make love to her in force. She couldn’t even see what was happening now but she couldn’t get herself to care, the pleasure was so great. “I’m cumming so fast!” she cried as she climaxed again but Sundel did not stop thrusting. 

Little Sundel thrust downward like he was drilling for oil. He savored all of the wetness and love juices that sprang from Serra’s privates. He smiled as he watched Serra’s upside-down orgasm. But he refused to stop, he was not satisfied yet. 

“Gods I can’t-“ Serra managed to say through another moan. She grabbed the edge of the bed as best she could but in her position, she was completely helpless and at Sundel’s mercy. Her moans sounded breathless and desperate. She tried to look up but her breasts were just flopping up into her face. Her back arched and she grabbed her breasts giving herself a strong squeeze. “Cumming……Again!!!!” she said as her neck arched with the rest of her body. 

Little Sundel slasted forth as soon as her privates gushed and quivered. Sundel could not help groaning loudly with the sensation. His semen pumping directly down into her womb, gravity even assisting him this time. Shivering with the intensity of the feeling, Sundel let Serra go and her body slumped down to the floor. As he slowly regained his senses, he looked down at her, worried that he might have ended up hurting her.

Serra lay on her side by the bed, her body still shivering with pleasure. “Sho…good…” she whispered softly. 

The tactician shook his head and gave a sigh. She was annoying but he was going to miss the sister when they went their separate ways. Slipping off the bed he lifted the small girl up into his arms, since she seemed to lack the strength or motivation to get up herself. He then placed her down on the bed gently, her eyes were already closed and she was breathing steadily. 

She probably wouldn’t remember any of this in the morning. Sundel crossed his arms as he considered that fact. Honestly, he couldn’t tell whether to let her forget or tell her the truth. Which one was the nice option?


End file.
